Minna no Katana
by Hatsune Miki
Summary: Eren sebagai 'uke' dari Levi, juga menjadi 'partner' bagi Mikasa. Dalam romansa 'cinta segiempat' inilah kisah mereka berjalan. Selain itu, tugas mereka untuk membasmi mayou tetap berjalan. Aksi mereka akan dibumbui konflik cinta yang manis dengan sedikit bumbu bagi fujoshi. Kisah mereka sebagai anggota Klub Pembasmi Mayou!
1. Chapter 1

**Title** : Minna no Katana

 **Author** : Hatsune Miki

 **Chara** : Eren Y., Mikasa A

 **Genre** : Romance, Action, Adventure

 **Rate** : T

 **Warning** : AU, OOC, bukan OTP kalian, alur cerita masih samar, mengandung asupan fujodanshi, silahkan salahkan author di review, jangan main flame ^_^

A Shingeki no Kyoujin fanfic

 **Disclaimer** : Shingeki no Kyoujin belongs to Hajime Isayama

 **Summary** :

Eren sebagai 'uke' dari Levi, juga menjadi 'partner' bagi Mikasa. Dalam romansa 'cinta segiempat' inilah kisah mereka berjalan. Selain itu, tugas mereka untuk membasmi _mayou_ tetap berjalan. Aksi mereka akan dibumbui konflik cinta yang manis dengan sedikit bumbu bagi fujoshi. Kisah mereka sebagai anggota Klub Pembasmi Mayou!

.

.

.

 _Ding … dong … ding …_

"Pelajaran kita berakhir di sini. Silahkan menikmati waktu istirahat!"

Setelah guru seni budaya keluar dari kelas, aku beranjak dari tempat duduk dan mengambil tasku yang tergantung di belakang kelas. Ku keluarkan sekotak _bento_ yang Ibu buat pagi ini. Semoga hari ini bukan _bento_ aneh seperti kemarin. Kalian tahu, kemarin Ibu mencoba menggambar wajahku di atas nasi _bento_ , tapi yang mucul malah wajahku dengan senyum mengerikan. Itu membuat teman-temanku takut dan pergi menjauh.

Yah, setidaknya mencari tempat makan siang yang agak sepi cukup bagus untuk hari ini. Beberapa temanku tadi menawarkan makan siang di taman belakang sekolah. Namun aku yakin bahwa di sana ada banyak kakak kelas yang doyan mem _bully_ adik kelas. Apa lagi aku ini baru kelas 1 loh di SMA Maria ini. Meski aku yakin kalian tidak kepo soal itu.

"Tapi di mana …"

Aku bergumam sendiri karena melihat semua tempat yang biasanya sepi, kini sudah ditempati beberapa orang yang sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Ada juga sih yang pacaran (dan itu membuat satu tempat sensitive di hatiku serasa perih). Andai aku bisa memegang _microphone_ saat itu, aku akan berteriak, 'Buanglah pacarmu sebelum jomblomu!' begitu.

"Eh?"

Aku menoleh ke arah tangga di dekat mesin minuman. Kalau tidak salah, itu tangga menuju atap sekolah. Ada pintu setengah badan untuk mencegah seseorang melewatinya. Tapi saat ini, mengapa pintunya tidak terkunci? Apa penjaga sekolah lupa dengan kejadian beberapa tahun lalu? Mungkin aku terlalu banyak bicara, karena pada akhirnya, aku nekat melewatinya saat tidak banyak perhatian tercurah kemari. Toh, di atap sekolah biasanya sepi 'kan? Aku ingin mencari ketenangan setelah menahan malu seharian karena _bento_ kemarin.

Selangkah demi selangkah ku pijakkan pada anak tangga. Cahaya mulai terlihat dari atas sana dan angin dingin berhembus dengan keras. Hampir saja aku limbung kalau bukan karena tangan yang membantuku itu. Ya, tangan lembut seorang gadis dengan sarung tangan merah.

"Eh? Kau … siapa?" tanya ku.

Setelah aku berdiri di atap sekolah, gadis itu menyingkap poni panjangnya ke kanan. Mata hitamnya melirik tajam padaku. Ku pikir dia ini tsundere atau kuudere.

Dia lebih terlihat seperti yandere!

"Hiiy!" Aku merasakan aura aneh darinya.

"Namaku Mikasa Ackerman, siswi kelas 1-A. Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"A-Aku Eren Jaeger, siswa kelas 1-C! Aku sebenarnya … hanya ingin makan siang … maaf kalau keberadaanku mengganggumu, Ackerman-san!" ujarku.

"Tak apa. Aku juga mau makan siang."

"Eeh ... jadi, boleh aku makan siang bersamamu?"

"Tentu."

"Mn … _itadakimasu_ ~"

Setelah membuka kotak _bento_ milikku, aku terkejut melihat isinya. Cheese-burger steak buatan Ibu?! Sejak kapan Ibu bisa membuat makanan yang tampak lezat ini?

Ku lihat gadis itu sedang memakan bolu gulung dari kantin. Wajahnya sama sekali tak menunjukkan ekspresi. Entah dia sedang sedih atau menikmati makanan, itu masih samar. Dia tidak tersenyum atau mengeluarkan suara nan manis saat berkenalan denganku tadi. Matanya yang tajam dengan manik hitam yang menunjukkan bahwa dia bukan sembarang orang. Mungkin dia seorang ketua kelas atau mungkin anak dari salah satu guru sekolah ini.

"Mm … Ackerman-san—"

"Mikasa saja."

"Eeh~ Mikasa, kalau boleh tahu, apa kau tidak takut dimarahi penjaga sekolah karena naik ke atap sekolah tanpa izin?"

"Siapa bilang? Aku mendapat izin dari penjaga sekolah."

Hening. Aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya karena tatapannya semakin tajam.

' _Jangan-jangan, dia ini assassin lagi,'_ pikirku, out of topic.

Aku menyambung pembicaraan lagi setelah menghabiskan _bento_ hari ini. Rasa masakan buatan Ibu lama-lama semakin enak, setidaknya tidak seperti awal kami tinggal serumah.

"Apa kau selalu makan siang di sini sendirian, Mikasa?"

Cewek berkulit kuning langsat itu menggeleng lalu melipat bungkusan bolu gulung. Dari caranya membersihkan tempat yang ia pakai sehabis makan, jelas sekali cewek ini perfeksionis tingkat dewa. Dia berkata, "Aku biasa bersama 2 temanku yang lain. Tapi tampaknya, hari ini mereka sedang mendapat 'tugas'."

"Tugas?"

Mikasa menengok padaku dengan cepat. Tatapannya menajam seiring dengan alisku yang naik sebelah karena bingung. Apakah pertanyaanku terdengar aneh? Maksudku … aku hanya mengatakan 'Tugas?' pada seorang gadis 15 tahun yang sama sepertiku. Baru masuk SMA ini beberapa minggu yang lalu. Jangan-jangan, cewek ini benar-benar assassin lagi. Atau pembunuh bayaran? Dan dia punya dua teman?! Nyawaku sedang terancam, bung!

 _BRUGH!_

Mikasa menubrukku dan memelukku dalam keadaan tengkurap. A-apa-apaan ini? Apakah ini yang disebut dengan 'tiba-tiba cinta datang kepadaku'?! Pipi Mikasa memerah sesaat sebelum menubrukku.

 _SYUUUT! CLAP! CLAP!_

Demi Tuhan! Apa yang barusan terjadi?! Celah dari lengan Mikasa membuat pemandangan 2 pisau menancap di pembatas atap lolos tertangkap penglihatanku. Dengan tubuh bergetar aku membalas pelukan Mikasa. Tapi sesaat setelah aku memeluknya, Mikasa malah menjauh sambil mendorongku dengan kasar dan berteriak, "Mesum!"

"A-apa?!"

"Ka-kau … kau menyentuh dadaku! Mengaku saja, _hentai_!"

Tu-tunggu, apa dia bilang? Seorang gadis yang memeluk erat seorang cowok perjaka malah mengatai cowok itu sebagai _hentai_?! Aku benar-benar tidak paham seberapa parah kerusakan di otak Mikasa.

"Hahahahaha!"

Aku dan Mikasa terkesiap. Mikasa langsung menarikku ke belakang tubuhnya. Di saat yang bersamaan, Mikasa mengeluarkan pistol dari tasnya dan menekan pelatuknya. Peluru keluar dari moncong pistol itu. Dentingan antara peluru dan sisi bidang pisau membuat kedua benda itu terpental. Tembakan kedua terdengar bersamaan dengan desingan pisau yang membelah angin. Entah itu sihir atau apa, peluru Mikasa terbelah menjadi dua. Pisau yang membelah peluru Mikasa pun melayang ke arah kami. Mikasa pun memutar tubuhnya dan menendang pisau itu. Tak elak, aku yang didekatnya malah kena sabet tangan Mikasa. Aku merintih dan menutup mata untuk menahan sakit yang tak terkira karena sabetan ajaib tadi.

"Eren! Kau tak apa?!" tanya Mikasa, selagi masih sibuk menendangi pisau-pisau yang mulai berdatangan semakin banyak.

"Apakah ini bisa disebut 'tak apa'?!" Aku menunjukkan bola mataku yang memerah dan masih terasa perih.

"Setidaknya katakan kau tidak apa-apa agar aku merasa senang. Hyat!"

Aku benar-benar ingin menampar cewek ini.

Kesampingkan rasa dongkolku, aku benar-benar terpukau dengan kemampuan Mikasa dalam bela diri. Dari penglihatanku yang perlahan mulai pulih, dua pisau dapur melesat melewati kedua sisi Mikasa, yang berarti mengancam nyawaku. Aku berjongkok dan memeluk tubuhku sendiri seperti bayi karena takut. Dua pisau itu menancap di pembatas atap. Datang lagi 1 pisau yang mengarah ke mata kanan Mikasa. Mikasa berkerlit ke kiri dan menangkap gagang dari pisau yang mengancam mata kanannya tadi. Ia memutar arah pisau yang diangkapnya sehingga mata pisau menunjuk ke arah di mana hujan pisau itu datang. Selagi tangan kanannya yang bersenjatakan pisau sedang menangkis pisau yang mengarah padaku, tangan kirinya yang memegang pistol langsung bergerak mencari pelaku pelemparan pisau. Mata kanan Mikasa tertutup agar mata kirinya saja yang fokus ke depan.

"Eren, tengkurap!"

"Bagaimana kalau telentang?!"

Belasan pisau dapur melesat ke arah kami. Mikasa menambah kekuatan di kaki dan melompat ke atas. Dari gerakannya, dia sedang mencoba melenting ke belakang. Detik-detik di mana belasan pisau itu melewati bagian bawah kaki Mikasa, aku ternganga melihat Mikasa menarik pelatuk pistol. Tepat saat belasan pisau itu menuju ke arahku, aku menarik tubuh ke belakang. Sampai-sampai, aku terlihat seperti bermain limbo dengan rintangan berupa belasan pisau tajam yang mengerikan.

CRASH! DAR!

"Aaah!"

"Aau!"

Dua jeritan bertipe suara perempuan menelusup masuk ke dalam telinga. Mikasa mengaduh karena lengan atas tangan kirinya terkena pisau. Darah mengalir dengan deras dari sana. Aku langsung bertindak layaknya MC dari anime-anime harem kebanyakan. Ku lepas blazer seragam SMA Maria dan menyelimuti punggung Mikasa.

"Aku bukan kedinginan, Eren! Aku terluka!" teriak Mikasa. Dia menyobek bagian bawah blazerku dan mengikatkannya ke lengan kiri.

"Blazerkuuuu!" Sementara itu aku menangisi blazer yang baru beberapa hari ini kupesan dari koperasi.

Di seberang gedung ini, tepatnya gedung teater, seorang gadis berambut pirang tersenyum mengerikan pada kami. Lengan kanannya berdarah juga seperti Mikasa. Ternyata peluru Mikasa tadi kini telah bersarang di lengan kanan seorang gadis berwajah bule.

"Aku meleset …," gumam Mikasa.

Aku yang sedang melipat blazer malah terkejut, "He?! Meleset?"

"Targetku adalah paru-parunya agar dia berhenti melemparkan pisau."

"Bukan hanya menghentikan lemparan pisaunya, kau juga akan menghentikan hidupnya, nona psiko!"

"Kau tidak suka kalau aku seorang psiko? Terserahlah."

"Ha?"

Sebilah golok panjang melayang ke arah Mikasa. Mikasa menyelesaikan ikatannya lalu menangkap gagang dari golok itu. Aku berujar, "Golok macam apa itu?"

"Ini _kodachi_ , Eren! Terlalu pendek sebagai pedang, tapi terlalu panjang sebagai pisau. Senjata yang bilahnya lurus dan nyaman untuk pertarungan jarak dekat."

"Heee … kau tahu banyak soal pedang, ya?"

"Karena aku assassin."

Apa dia bilang?!

Dari arah yang berlawanan, gadis tadi telah selesai menutup lukanya. Ia berjalan ke belakang dan mengambil ancang-ancang. Dia pun berlari dengan cepat ke arah kami. 2 pembatas atap langsung ia lompati dengan langkah ringan seakan keseimbangan hanya perkara gampang. Di kedua tangannya terdapat _kodachi_ juga, mungkin.

"Hyaaaat!" teriak cewek dengan 2 pedang itu.

Mikasa memasukkan pistol ke dalam saku rok dan menggenggam _kodachi_ dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menggeser kaki sambil memutar senjatanya, sehingga bilah _kodachi_ menjadi horizontal. Kedua tangannya berada di sisi kanan tubuh. _Kodachi_ Mikasa menahan 2 golok yang dibawa si gadis pirang. Gadis itu menyilangkan goloknya sehingga kekuatan bertahannya jauh lebih besar daripada kodachi Mikasa.

"Dia juga memakai _kodachi_ , ya ...," gumamku.

Mikasa tampak menghela napas dan berujar dengan jengkel, "Dia memakai _ninjato_ , baka. Apakah kau segitu awamnya dengan pedang?"

Dahiku memuncul 3 siku-siku berwarna merah karena tersinggung. "Aku kan bukan psiko sepertimu!"

"Haha … bahkan partnermu bilang begitu, Mikasa … kau lebih pantas menjadi _hitman_!" ejek si gadis pirang.

"Eu … siapa kau?" tanyaku.

"Annie Leonhart … apa kau masih belum puas dengan jabatanmu?" gertak Mikasa dalam geram.

"Tentu. Jabatanmu lah incaranku … Mikasa!"

Annie mendorong kedua _ninjato_ nya kemudian melompat ke belakang. Kekuatan yang Mikasa kumpulkan pada _kodachi_ membuatnya terdorong ke depan setelah tumpuannya ( _ninjato_ Annie), menghilang. Annie memutar tubuhnya dan menendang Mikasa dengan keras. Tak ayal Mikasa langsung terlempar dan menabrak pembatas atap. Ia mengerang sakit saat punggungnya bertatapan dengan pagar besi. Annie langsung menatapku tajam. Ia berkata dengan nada intimidasi, "Jangan pernah mau menjadi partner Mikasa … atau kau akan mendapat tinju gratis."

Apa-apaan mereka ini? Apakah sesuatu yang disebut 'partner' itu terdengar sangat berharga? Aku saja tidak tahu sejak kapan aku menjadi partner Mikasa. Lagipula aku tidak mau menjadi partner in crime (baca: partner dalam tindak kriminal :3)

"Asal kau tahu, Annie … Eren bukan partnerku … karena …"

"Karena?"

"Ka-karena?" tanyaku. Entah mengapa perasaanku menjadi tidak enak.

"Karena dia belum memiliki seme!" teriak Mikasa lalu menyerang Annie kembali.

"Sudah kuduga!"

Dari cerita beberapa kakak kelasku yang masuk SMA ini, terdapat sebuah klub yang mana kegiatan mereka adalah membasmi ' _mayou_ ', manusia yang terinveksi virus, sehingga mereka berubah menjadi zombie bernama _mayou_. Kalau kalian tanya apa hubungannya klub ini dengan istilah seme-uke, maka jawabannya adalah sistem yang diterapkan. Seme-uke yang dimaksud adalah istilah dalam karate yang mana seme sebagai penyerang dan uke sebagai penerima. Seme dalam klub ini adalah kakak kelas yang telah terlatih dan menjadi anggota elite. Mereka mengajar anak baru yang hendak menjadi partner salah satu assassin (seperti Mikasa dan Annie, mereka bertugas membasmi _mayou_ langsung di lapangan). Anak-anak yang diajar itu akan dipilih oleh seme tertentu. Sehingga mereka disebut uke. Mereka akan dilatih sebagai benteng pertahanan assassin.

"Tapi aku nggak mau jadi ukeee!"

Mikasa pun langsung menangkis serangan Annie dengan keras sehingga _ninjato_ di tangan kiri Annie terpental. Mikasa melenting beberapa kali ke belakang, hingga akhirnya berdiri di atas pagar pembatas. Mikasa melemparkan _kodachi_ nya ke sembarang arah dan mengeluarkan pistolnya lagi.

"Glock-17 … he?! Memangnya kau ini militer Austria?! Aku benar-benar gagal paham dengan sekolah yang memperbolehkan siswanya membawa _kodachi_ , _ninjato_ , dan Glock-17 dengan bebas!" ujarku, histeris melihat mereka mengeluarkan aura permusuhan.

"Tak kusangka, kau justru mengetahui soal pistol, ya?" balas Mikasa.

Annie hanya menatap tajam moncong pistol para penegak hukum AS itu. Ia tidak mengeluarkan pistol seperti milik Mikasa. Hal itu membuatku bertanya-tanya.

"Kau tidak memiliki pistol, Annie?" tanyaku.

"Tentu. Jabatannya hanyalah assassin kelas B. Sedangkan orang yang boleh membawa pistol hanyalah assassin kelas A dan S (yang tak lain adalah seme). Untuk bisa naik kelas, seorang assassin harus bisa mengalahkan assassin lain yang lebih tinggi darinya. Atau dengan jalan lain, mengumpulkan nilai dari jumlah mayou yang dibasmi," kata Mikasa, menjelaskan padaku.

Annie membuang wajah dan berkata sinis, "Itu juga karena kakakmu adalah seme di sini 'kan?"

Mikasa terhenyak dan menatap tajam pada Annie, "Seorang pengkhianat tidak boleh berkata seperti itu di hadapan assassin yang lebih tinggi!"

"Seorang Mikasa Ackerman yang terkenal karena muka aspalnya pun bisa marah juga?"

"Diam kau—"

"Hentikan, bocah," ucap seorang kakak kelas laki-laki yang tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu masuk.

"Levi-senpai?!"

Kami bertiga terkesiap melihat sekretaris OSIS itu berdiri bersilang tangan sambil menggenggam Beretta 92. Pistol buatan Italia itu ada pada genggaman tangan kiri Levi. Mikasa dan Annie pun langsung menyembunyikan senjata masing-masing. Dari raut mukanya (entah itu bawaan lahir atau bagaimana), Levi terlihat sangat marah. Benar saja, dia mengangkat pistolnya dan mengarahkannya pada Mikasa. Mikasa langsung menajamkan penglihatan dan menggeser kaki pada pose siap bertarung.

DAR! DAR!

Aku terpatung melihat sisi samping rok Mikasa dan Annie (sisi pinggir yang mengembang) berlubang karena ditembus peluru Levi. Mikasa dan Annie pun hanya bisa terduduk lemas setelah paha mereka 'hampir' saja berlubang.

Tapi, bukan itu yang kuperhatikan. Melainkan trik yang Levi gunakan. Dari sudut pandangku (dan sudut pandang 2 cewek itu), Levi mengarahkan pistolnya pada dahi tengah Mikasa. Lalu, bagaimana bisa pelurunya melesat menembus sisi pinggir rok mereka? 2 tembakan beruntun tanpa mengubah posisi pistol itu, benar-benar membuatku terkesan. Apakah dia mengendalikan peluru dengan pikirannya?

Setelah puas memberi hukuman Mikasa dan Annie, Levi pun berbalik untuk kembali ke tempatnya. Tapi, tiba-tiba dorongan dari hatiku membuatku melakukan hal nekat. Aku menggenggam tangan Levi.

Levi berhenti dan menoleh padaku. Ia berujar dengan tenang, "Apa maumu, bocah?"

"Se-senpai! Aku ingin bergabung dengan klub Levi-senpai!"

Mikasa dan Annie pun langsung terperangah dengan mata berkilauan.

"Apa maksudmu? OSIS tidak membuka lowongan pengurus lagi."

"Bu-bukan OSIS sih … melainkan klub pembasmi _mayou_!"

Levi berbalik tanpa melepas genggaman tanganku. Kini kami saling berhadapan dengan wajah serius. Aku menatap manik matanya yang berwarna hitam dan sekilas warna biru tua-kelabu. Manik mata yang kini menatap tajam padaku. Manik mata yang kini makin mendekat ke arahku.

Eh?! Makin mendekat?! Yang benar saja!

Tangan Levi yang bebas pun bergerak menyingkap poni di dahiku ke atas. Maniknya yang tajam itu tertutup kelopak mata. Dari ekspresinya, Levi terlihat serius dan sedang menghayati sesuatu. Entah bagaimana, kepalaku bergerak mundur secara otomatis setelah melihat bibir tipis merah muda milik Levi.

 _Oh, Eren … tahan dirimu … lakukan apapun yang kau bisa semampumu demi Levi-senpai! Demi menjadi anggota klub itu!_

"Heeeeuuuu …," gumam Mikasa dan Annie, geregetan melihat apa yang Levi lakukan.

Apa yang Levi lakukan?

Dia menempelkan dahinya ke dahiku, kemudian membuka kedua matanya. Dari jarak sedekat itu, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas warna lautan pada manik mata Levi. Tanpa kusadari, wajahku mulai memanas seiring tatapan tajam Levi yang membuatku seperti tenggelam dalam lautan dalam. Yang mana lautan itu hanya beratap langit mendung dan awan hitam. Benar-benar suasana yang mengerikan!

"GWAAH!" teriakku sambil melompat ke belakang. Aku benar-benar malu saat menyadari Levi mulai mengelus pipiku yang memerah!

"Kau sedang sakit, bocah? Tapi dengan begini aku tahu …."

"Ha?"

"Kau pantas menjadi anggota Klub Pembasmi Mayou. Mulai besok kau adalah uke ku."

Setelah mengatakan entah hal absurd atau hal yang kuharapkan itu, Levi berbalik dan benar-benar kembali ke tempatnya. Aku masih termenung mencerna kata-katanya. Maksudku, apakah begini cara semua seme memilih uke? Dan … ayolah, cara dia mengatakan 'uke ku' terdengar sedikit absurd! Sekilas kulihat Mikasa dan Annie sedang menggigit kuku kelingking masing-masing. Mereka tampak seperti serigala yang kelaparan!

Daripada berurusan dengan cewek-cewek yang juga absurd ini, aku lebih baik meninggalkan mereka. Selain itu, aku juga ingin bertanya sesuatu pada Levi. Akhirnya aku berlari menuruni anak tangga untuk mengejarnya.

Mikasa bergumam pada Annie, "Barusan kau lihat? Barusan kau lihat? Seme yang tertidur cukup lama akhirnya bangun kembali!"

Annie menjawab dengan bisikan, "Aku tidak buta dan aku juga melihatnya! Eren … Eren akan ada di klub kita …"

"Asupan nutrisi bagi fujoshi yang kelaparan."

"Siapa yang jadi seme?"

"Tentu Levi 'kan?" jawab Mikasa.

"Entahlah …"

"…"

"Aku melihat Eren sebagai seme-nya."

"HWAAAA!" teriakku di bawah sana.

GUBRAAAK! BRAAK! BRUUGH!

"EREN?!"

Mikasa dan Annie langsung berlari menuruni anak tangga. Dan betapa malunya aku setelah mereka melihat posisi absurdku dengan Levi. Aku tersandung dari anak tangga tepat ketika Levi berbalik. Dan hebat, aku jatuh menindihnya tepat di mana senjata kebanggaan seorang seme (dalam artian BL) berada.

Semua orang yang melihatku pun langsung berteriak, "EREN UKEEE!"

Awalku menjadi seorang partner terasa seperti neraka.

.

Bersambung ….

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title** : Minna no Katana

 **Author** : Hatsune Miki

 **Chara** : Eren Y., Mikasa A

 **Genre** : Romance, Action, Adventure

 **Rate** : T

 **Warning** : AU, OOC, bukan OTP kalian, alur cerita masih samar, mengandung asupan fujodanshi, silahkan salahkan author di review, jangan main flame ^_^

A Shingeki no Kyoujin fanfic

 **Disclaimer** : Shingeki no Kyoujin belongs to Hajime Isayama

 **Summary** :

Eren sebagai 'uke' dari Levi, juga menjadi 'partner' bagi Mikasa. Dalam romansa 'cinta segiempat' inilah kisah mereka berjalan. Selain itu, tugas mereka untuk membasmi _mayou_ tetap berjalan. Aksi mereka akan dibumbui konflik cinta yang manis dengan sedikit bumbu bagi fujoshi. Kisah mereka sebagai anggota Klub Pembasmi Mayou!

AN: POV normal, bukan Eren's POV (kemarin lupa naruh tulisan Eren's POV :'v). Jikalau ada typo, jangan sungkan untuk memberiTAHU lewat review.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

2 tahun sebelum Eren lahir, sebuah lembaga riset yang meneliti manusia mengadakan observasi. Observasi itu dilakukan untuk 'melahirkan' jenis manusia baru yang dapat menyembuhkan luka meskipun jantungnya telah ditembus peluru. Senyawa yang diperlukan pun telah selesai dibuat. Dalam percobaan itu, seorang guru SMA diculik dan diiming-imingi uang puluhan juta andaikan bersedia menjadi kelinci percobaan. Karena didorong rasa putus asa akan kehidupan ekonominya, guru itu bersedia. Suntikan pertama pun lolos masuk ke dalam pembuluh darah sang guru.

Setelah penyuntikan selesai, sang guru dilukai dengan berbagai senjata tajam. Jarum menusuk jari tangannya, pisau membelah kedua lututnya, kapak memotong kakinya, dan jantungnya ditembaki pistol beberapa kali. Namun, keajaiban muncul. Para peneliti bersorak-sorai gembira atas keberhasilan mereka. Guru yang telah disuntiki senyawa buatan mereka pun dapat beregenerasi setelah mendapat berbagai luka. Karena percobaan telah selesai, guru itu dipulangkan ke rumahnya dengan mengantongi uang beberapa juta.

Esoknya, beberapa tetangga sang guru dikabarkan menghilang secara misterius. Yang tertinggal hanya bercak darah di tempat masing-masing dan cairan misterius juga. Para peneliti yang mendengar kabar itu langsung panik. Mereka berusaha memanggil sang guru. Namun tak ada satu pun panggilan mereka yang dijawab. Tak berapa lama, hampir separuh dari penduduk desa tempat tinggal sang guru, menghilang. Kabar tak mengenakkan ini membuat pemerintah kota mengirim beberapa polisi ke desa tersebut.

Namun, setiap kali ada polisi yang dikirim, tak ada satu pun yang kembali. Ketakutan semakin menjadi ketika hilangnya beberapa penduduk pinggiran kota yang berbatasan dengan desa itu. Dalam keputusasaan, pemerintah kota akhirnya mengerahkan satuan militer untuk menjaga tiap sudut kota. Bahkan dipasangi pula CCTV pada pagar-pagar rumah, pepohonan, bahkan papan iklan. Demi mengungkap pembunuh sebenarnya.

"Dan akhirnya?" tanya Eren ketika Mikasa berhenti menjelaskan. Tampak Mikasa sedang mengambil napas setelah menjelaskan cerita yang panjang itu.

"Akhirnya salah seorang siswa SMA kita melihat petugas pengantar surat yang dibunuh makhluk aneh berwujud manusia."

Makhluk itu menggigit tubuh pengantar surat dengan sadis. Siswa SMA itu hanya bisa terduduk lemas saat melihat hal tanpa rasa kemanusiaan tersebut. Setelah pengantar pos benar-benar mati, makhluk aneh itu menggunakan tangannya untuk menembus dada sang pengantar surat. Darah memancar kemana-mana. Kemudian satu organ tubuh yang begitu dikenal, berada dalam genggaman 'makhluk aneh'. Setelah menghancurkan benda itu, 'makhluk aneh' mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dadanya juga, lalu melesakkannya ke dalam dada sang pengantar surat.

"Tebak apa yang terjadi …," ujar Mikasa.

"Pengantar suratnya … menjadi zombie?" tebak Eren.

"Tepatnya … menjadi _mayou_. Makhluk sesat yang berasal dari manusia sesat pula. Guru itu adalah laki-laki yang suka 'menyewa' seorang gadis untuk memuaskan dirinya. Benar-benar penelitian yang gagal. Tepat setelah sampai di rumah, senyawa dalam tubuh guru itu malah memberontak dan mengendalikan otaknya. Mengerikan sekali."

"Maka dari itu … kelemahan _mayou_ ada pada … kepalanya?"

"Tepatnya … pada bagian belakang kepala. Soalnya, kalau hanya memenggal leher _mayou_ , tak akan begitu efektif. Kepalanya akan tumbuh lagi."

"Ada satu hal ganjil di sini …"

"Apa?"

"Mengapa kita, yang notabene anak SMA, malah dipaksa untuk melakukan tugas yang berat? Bahkan terlalu berat sampai menantang nyawa."

"Kita tidak dipaksa, Eren. Ingat, ini sebuah klub. Sebuah kegiatan ekstrakurikuler. Siapa yang suka, silahkan masuk. Yang tidak suka, tidak ada yang memaksa. Toh, ada upah untuk _mayou_ yang kita bunuh."

"Upah?!"

"Hm, ingat juga, awal mula dari keberadaan _mayou_ adalah guru dari sekolah kita. Mau tidak mau, warga dari sekolah ini juga ikut mengganti segala kerugian. Caranya? Dengan membunuh _mayou_."

"Kembali lagi pada kata 'dipaksa'."

"Semenjak masa lalu buruk itu, hanya sedikit orang yang mau memasuki satuan militer kota ini. kalau pun ada anggota militer pindahan dari kota lain, mereka akan segera mengirim surat penolakan."

"Tapi tetap saja …"

"Memang agak menyebalkan karena kebanyakan yang masuk klub ekstrim ini adalah perempuan."

Eren hanya sweatdrop mendengar keluhan Mikasa. _Aku tak akan heran kalau banyak 'Fujoshi' yang masuk klub ini gara-gara sistem pemilihan siswa pelatihan yang rada aneh_.

Mereka berdua sedang duduk berhadapan di ruang klub sambil menunggu anggota lain datang. Di bulan-bulan awal mereka memasuki SMA seperti ini, pasti banyak juga siswa pelatihan yang baru masuk. Kalau Mikasa, tak perlu ditanya. Ia sudah dilatih sejak SMP demi memasuki klub ini. Entah apa motivasinya, tapi Eren membayangkan Mikasa yang terkena masalah finansial karena membeli begitu banyak _doujinshi_.

"Anak baru?" tanya seorang seorang gadis berambut pirang pada Eren. Eren yang sedang melihat pemandangan di luar jendela, terkejut mendapati Mikasa pergi dan digantikan seorang gadis manis bermata biru.

"Ya … namaku Eren Jaeger, siswa kelas 1-C. Salam kenal," jawab Eren, berlagak tenang.

"Namaku Christa Lenz, salam kenal. Kalau benar baru masuk hari ini, tolong tulis nama dan tanda tangan di sini untuk dimasukkan dalam daftar nama anggota klub dan absensi," kata Christa sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas HVS yang memuat beberapa kolom. Eren menulis di urutan ke 34.

Setelah selesai menulis nama dan tanda tangan, Eren bertanya pada Christa, "Pengurus, ya?"

Sambil mengecek kembali tulisan Eren, Christa menjawab, "Benar. Tapi baru hari ini bekerja."

"Begitu … kalau boleh tahu … jabatannya …"

Mendadak wajah Christa memerah setelah ditanyai begitu. Ia menjawab dengan nada ambigu, "Uke salah satu kakak kelas … di sini …"

 _Sudah kuduga! Tak bisa kah sistem di sini sedikit normal? Kata seme dan uke telah membuat samar tujuan berdirinya klub ini! Dari 'membasmi mayou' menjadi 'membasmi heteroseksual'!_ Pikir Eren dalam benak. Ia sangat histeris membayangkan cewek yang menjadi seme dan uke.

"Agh … pikiranku terlalu lelah …," keluh Eren.

"Eum? Eren mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Christa.

"Ah, tidak, tidak. Lupakan. Ano … di mana Mikasa?"

"Ah … Mikasa sedang membeli bolu gulung di kantin halaman sekolah."

Eren menoleh ke luar jendela untuk memastikan. Di sana terdapat semacam kantin outdoor sebagai kantin 2. Meskipun sudah jam pulang sekolah, kantin tetap ramai oleh siswa yang mengikuti ekstrakurikuler. Cewek yang Eren cari pun tampak di sana. Ia sedang memperhatikan gerombolan siswa yang berebut roti. Tiba-tiba tangan Mikasa bergerak ke atas. Kemudian—

DAR! DAR! DAR!

"Berikan aku dua bolu gulung!"

 _APA-APAAN ITU?! Apa yang barusan terjadi?! Aku seperti mengalami déjà vu … tidak, tidak. ini seperti adegan salah satu anime! Anime apa itu? Yang pasti, MIKASA BERLEBIHAN!_

Mikasa berjalan ke arah penjualnya. Semua siswa mengalih untuk membuka jalan bagi Mikasa. Sang penjual hanya tersenyum kecut melihat Mikasa yang berlebihan. Ia tampak seperti mengatakan, 'anak muda selalu semangat, ya?'

"A-apa Mikasa selalu begitu?" tanya Eren pada Christa.

"Mn. Dia selalu seperti itu. Makanya, sedikit orang yang berani mendekatinya. Tapi tanpa Mikasa sadari, sebenarnya banyak cowok yang mengidolakannya."

Tidak ada yang ganjil dalam perkataan Christa barusan. Mikasa memang orang yang sedikit unik dan membuat orang lain penasaran. Kecantikan dan kepintarannya sudah mustahil luput dari pembicaraan setiap cowok di sekolah ini. Tentang Eren yng tidak kenal Mikasa, soalnya kelas Eren ada di gedung barat dan ia selalu pergi ke kantin 1 yang terletak di sebelah barat gedungnya. Sementara itu kelas Mikasa terdapat di gedung timur, gedung di mana klub ini berada. Mungkin kemarin, Mikasa pergi ke atap gedung barat karena ia membeli makanan di kantin 1, bukan kantin 2 yang hanya buka saat jam ekstrakurikuler. Ada juga kantin 3 yang dikhususkan bagi guru dan staff sekolah.

"Aku harus menyerahkan kertas ini pada Erwin-senpai. Sampai jumpa, Eren," ujar Christa.

"Oh, iya …."

Mendengar nama Erwin membuat Eren termotivasi. Siswa kelas 3 itu adalah pemuda yang sangat tampan dan jenius. Mungkin Eren sudah cukup menguasai sifat 'jenius' itu. Hanya saja …

 _Aku kurang tampan, ya? Apa mau dikata, gini-gini juga ciptaan Tuhan_.

"Eren!"

"HWA!"

Eren terlonjak dari kursinya saat wajah Mikasa sudah 5 senti di hadapannya. Mikasa kembali duduk di kursi lalu berkata, "Kau melamun, Eren …"

"Astaga, apa-apaan mukamu tadi? Untung saja aku segera menjauh."

"Oh, jadi kau lebih menikmati muka Levi yang mendekat padamu?"

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku!" tangkis Eren sambil berdiri dari kursinya. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya. Dalam emosi yang meluap, Eren langsung menoleh dengan cepat ke belakang, "Apa maumu—"

"Jadi, muka siapa yang kau maksud?"

Nyali dan emosi Eren langsung menciut setelah mukanya 5 cm di hadapan muka Levi. Kembali lagi Eren tenggelam dalam lautan dalam, langit mendung, dan awan hitam dari tatapan Levi. Terlebih lagi, napas Levi yang pelan dan hangat, Eren hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk dengan pipi memerah. Ia tak pernah berani berhadapan dengan orang satu ini.

"Le-Levi … senpai?"

Kedua tangan Eren tiba-tiba berada dalam genggaman tangan hangat Levi. Dengan tinggi mereka yang sedikit berbeda, Eren terpaksa sedikit menundukkan kepalanya untuk berhadapan dengan Levi. Levi menarik kedua tangan Eren ke bawah dengan kasar. Dengan begitu, tubuh Eren jadi ikut merendah karena kedua tangannya yang ditarik ke bawah. Akibatnya, jarak 5 cm itu berubah menjadi 3 cm. Dan scene yang membahagiakan sekaligus menyedihkan bagi Mikasa pun terulang. Annie yang sedang meminum sekaleng cola langsung tersedak setelah melihat penampakan itu. Hampir semua orang di ruang klub terdiam melihat mereka berdua.

"Kalau begini Eren bener-bener jadi uke … cmiiiw," ledek seorang 'seme' cewek berkacamata dengan tambahan suara yang sungguh tidak elit.

BRUGH!

"Gwaaakh!" teriak Eren sesaat setelah ia hendak lari dari tatapan Levi. Tangannya disilangkan kemudian tubuhnya dibanting Levi hingga menabrak tembok. Erwin yang hendak memasuki ruangan langsung tersenyum kecut melihat tingkah mereka.

Levi beralasan, "Kewaspadaanmu lemah, bocah." Lalu pergi ke bangku paling depan.

 _Lagi-lagi dia melakukan hal ambigu karena alasan yang ambigu pula!_

Erwin pun masuk ke dalam ruangan sambil membawa bolpoin. Sudah banyak siswa yang tahu kebiasaan ketua OSIS nan tampan itu. Selalu membawa pena kemana pun ia pergi. Tidak ada yang tahu fungsi pena itu selain untuk menulis, namun bukan kah waktu yang tidak tepat jika membawanya saat bertarung? Jangan-jangan pekerjaan Erwin hanya menulis, menulis, dan menulis sampai-sampai jiwanya terobsesi pada pena? Atau dia mengalami trauma parah sehingga tidak mau lepas dari pekerjaan menulis? Kalau tahu begitu, Eren ingin menggantikan posisi yang membuatnya populer dalam sekejap. Dan tentu Eren akan memperhatikan semua kepentingan siswa. Dia juga akan memenuhi imajinasi para cewek dengan wajah kelewat tampannya. Menjadi tampan memang jalan yang sulit, pikir Eren. Eren masih sempat narsis meski muka meringis. Tulang-tulangnya yang terbentur seperti menjerit meminta sofa empuk yang ditempati Erwin.

Erwin menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh anggota klub. Menurut Mikasa, tidak biasanya ketua OSIS mendatangi klub ekstrim ini. apalagi mengingat selera Erwin pada pekerjaan kantor, bukan lapangan. Mikasa ingat bagaimana kakaknya, Levi, direkrut oleh Erwin.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Eren.

"Hm, Erwin sibuk dengan pekerjaan di kantor OSIS dan tidak bisa mengatur klub ini. Melihat Levi yang jadi berandalan sekolah, membuat tangan Erwin gatal untuk menjewer kuping Levi."

"Ja-jadi … mereka bertarung?"

"Ya. sungguh pertarungan yang menakutkan, kata kakak kelas. Tangan mereka bergetar dan basah karena keringat. Mereka yang biasanya memiliki wajah datar, baru kali itu memiliki ekspresi. Ekspresi yang menunjukkan ketakutan. Taruhannya adalah jabatan Erwin dan perekrutan Levi. Mereka berusaha sampai titik darah penghabisan. Dan akhirnya, Levi pertama kalinya mengalami kekalahan."

Eren terhenyak. Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa Levi dapat dikalahkan. Kalau bisa, dia ingin mengabadikan kekalahan Levi itu untuk dia tertawakan bersama anak cucu di masa depan. Eren pun semakin tertarik, "Pertarungan apa itu?"

"Batu kertas gunting."

"Percuma, percuma membicarakan hal nggak penting ini," gumam Eren, kecewa dengan pertarungan yang Mikasa katakan. Sementara mereka mengacuhkan penjelasan Erwin, seorang kakak kelas mendekati Eren. Bukan sapaan formal yang Eren dapatkan. Malah satu tamparan keras pada punggung Eren membuat tulang belakangnya makin menjerit.

"Gwaakh!"

"Eren!"

"Yo, Eren Jaeger? Kuucapkan selamat untukmu, haha! Jadi, jadi … bagaimana malam pertama kalian? Hm, hm?" bisik kakak kelas itu, tidak … dia memang mengucapkannya di dekat telinga Eren seakan sedang membisiki. Tapi volume suaranya tidak menunjukkan bahwa _megane_ itu sedang berbisik. Dalam kata lain, berteriak tepat di telinga Eren.

"He … he?! Ma-malam pertama siapa, senpai? Tolong jangan membuat kesalahpahaman …," jawab Eren sambil menggosok punggungnya sendiri. Ia merasa tidak enak melihat tatappan para cowok yang memusuhinya, seakan pelaku malam pertama yang senpai maksud adalah Eren dan Mikasa.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kaaau … dan Levi!"

"Megane sialan!"

Teriakan Eren dan Levi terdengar bersamaan. Levi langsung menjegal kaki si mata empat, Hanji, kemudian mengikat tangan serta kakinya. Yang paling berkesan bagi Eren adalah …

 _Dari mana dia dapatkan tali tambang?!_

"Ehem … Eren Jaeger … apa kau sudah paham? Kalian berempat tampak bersenang-senang," tegur Erwin.

"Be-berempat?"

"Kau, Ackerman, Levi, dan Hanji."

"Aku juga?" gumam Mikasa, tidak paham meski barusan mengeluarkan tali tambang dari dalam tas lalu mengulurkannya pada Levi.

"Maaf, Erwin-senpai … aku tidak mendengarnya sampai akhir …," jawab Eren, tidak biasanya ia meminta maaf.

"Baiklah, kuulangi dari awal. Karena hari ini banyak siswa pelatihan baru yang masuk, kami bermaksud untuk menjelaskan tatanan pengurus dan segalanya tentang klub ini agar tidak terjadi salah paham."

"A-ooh …."

"Klub Pembasmi Mayou didirikan beberapa tahun lalu oleh seorang ketua OSIS. Memiliki tujuan utama untuk membasmi _mayou_ , memberi kesempatan bagi siswa untuk mencari uang saku tambahan, serta menjalin persahabatan. Klub ini memiliki kontrak kerja sama dengan satuan militer di kota. Sehingga kita memiliki izin untuk memesan senjata dan menggunakannya."

Beberapa siswa lain tampak lebih memperhatikan kembali penjelasan Erwin. Soalnya, saat penjelasan pertama mereka malah sibuk menonton adegan yang terjadi pada Eren.

"Tatanan pengurus klub ini terdiri dari pembina, ketua, sekretaris, dan bendahara. Tugas seorang ketua yaitu mengatur penempatan tugas seorang assassin dan pelatihan. Sekretaris terdiri dari 2 orang. Sekretaris pertama bertugas mengawasi pelatihan, melaporkan hasil kegiatan, dan perekrutan anggota, yang mana telah dipegang oleh Levi Ackerman. Sedangkan sekretaris dua memiliki tugas yang ringan tapi menyibukkan. Yaitu mengisi absensi, mendaftarkan anggota baru, melaporkan keadaan tiap anggota, dan navigator. Christa Lenz sebagai sekretaris dua, yang mana membuka komunikasi dengan assassin saat bertugas serta mengirim bantuan. Layaknya pusat pengendali setelah adanya izin ketua."

"Christa ku memang hebat! Setelah semua tugasmu selesai, mari kita menikah!" celetuk seorang manusia dengan gender yang masih dipertanyakan. Yang memiliki bintik di pipinya dan rambut diikat agak rendah. Posturnya paling tinggi dari semua cewek di dalam klub. Bisa disebut agak rata? Dia lah Ymir. Ymir memeluk Christa seperti cewek pirang itu sebuah boneka beruang. Eren dan Mikasa iba melihat Christa yang tampak kehabisan napas.

"Ha! Yuri! 100% yuri!" ledek seorang cowok bernama Reiner. Ia menyilangkan tangan di depan dada sambil mengangguk-angguk seperti profesor yang habis menemukan teori baru.

"Hngaah?! Seorang yaoi meledek cewek lain sebagai yuri? Mati lah kau!" balas Ymir.

"A-ano … Aku tidak terlalu suka pertengkaran jadi—" Ucapan Christa dipotong Reiner.

"Oh, enak saja meledekku yaoi tanpa bukti!"

"Perlu bukti? Tuh liat orang yang selalu _nginthil_ di belakangmu!" Dagu Ymir menunjuk Berthold yang menatap mereka dengan kikuk. Ia yang tidak tahu akar masalahnya malah dibawa-bawa sebagai pemanas suasana. Orang lagi enak-enak ngeliatin Annie yang ngemil kue, tahu-tahu di _summon_ buat perang.

"Hee? Ada apa denganku?" tanya Berthold.

"Ku-kumohon berhenti lah bertengkar! Kita ini sesama anggota 'kan? Kumohon jangan mengacaukan kekompakan yang sudah lama menjadi fondasi klub ini!" lerai Christa.

Ymir pun tergelak setelah mendengar perkataan Christa. Ia berdehem pelan untuk memanggil kembali tampanng kerennya. Kemudian Ymir menggenggam erat tangan Christa. "Oh, Christa … kau telah mencuri hatiku … uuh … menikahlah dengan pangeran sejatimu ini, Christa."

"E?! ano … berhenti lah bercanda, Ymir."

"Meski mawar hitam berkicau, daun biru berkecipak, kurcaci cantik menjadi uke troll merah, bahkan bercanda telah berhenti, aku TAK AKAN melepasakanmu … Christa!"

 _Payah … orang ini memiliki selera yang payah dengan kalimatnya!_ Gumam Eren dalam hati.

"Ba-bagaimana ya—Ehh?!"

Ymir menuntun tangan Christa ke dadanya yang tampak bidang. Gambaran sosoknya berubah menjadi serius, sungguh berbeda dengan aura ruang klub ini, lalu berkata, "Setelah lulus, menikah lah denganku … karena, cinta tidak memandang jenis kelamin dan aku … tidak memandang cinta dengan jenis kelamin."

"Ymir … terima kasih."

 _Gombaaaal! Apa-apaan ini?! Drama yuri kah? Opera sabun kah? Opera deterjen kah? Opera pewangi semprot kah? Sinetron kah? Adegan anime kah? Film kah? Game dating simulation kah? Perkataannya terdengar seperti kaki yang menginjak kotoran ayam … aku benar-benar tidak paham pemikiran jomblo ngenes. Ha, sayang sekali aku yang tampan ini tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada sesama jenis. Apa lagi cewek tipis sepertinya … haa, menjadi tampan memang jalan yang sulit …_

Eren narsis lagi … sepertinya tokoh utama kita yang satu ini perlu pemeriksaan lebih lanjut tentang keadaan mental dan psikologinya. Apabila memungkinkan, ruqyah juga diperlukan. Mungkin … ada jin narsis nyasar ke otak Eren?

"Kemudian posisi bendahara ditempati 3 orang, Hanji Zoe sebagai bendahara kas sekaligus pengatur persenjataan. Rico Brezenka sebagai bendahara tabungan sekaligus pengatur utang piutang. Kemudian Nanaba sebagai bendahara pengeluaran, dia yang mencatat berbagai pengeluaran kemudian melaporkannya pada ketua klub."

 _Bahaya!_

Semua anggota klub termasuk Eren menoleh ke arah Hanji yang sedang disekap dengan mulut tersumpal apel. Meski keadaan kakak kelas itu sangat menyedihkan, bahkan menyakitkan, namun dia terlihat senang dengan raut muka ceria. Membuat semua orang membayangkan semakhluk masokis yang mengatur persenjataan. Bisa-bisa jadi apa klub mereka ini?!

"Assassin adalah siswa terlatih yang memiliki tugas inti yaitu membasmi _mayou_. Mereka terdiri dari tiga tingkat. Tingkat C hanya bersenjatakan _ninjato_ dan pisau lipat karena melihat resiko penyalahgunaan yang sering terjadi. Untuk tingkat B memegang senjata yang masih dalam jenis senjata tajam, namun yang paling banyak ada _kodachi_ dan _katana_. Sedangkan tingkat A sudah diperbolehkan memegang pistol Glock 17, pistol buatan Austria."

"Aku tingkat A," gumam Mikasa pada Eren.

"Dah tahu."

"Sebelum menjadi assassin, mereka harus belajar menjadi 'partner', orang yang membentengi sang assassin selagi assassin itu menjalani tugas. Setiap assassin hanya memiliki satu partner. Partner adalah nama lain dari siswa pelatihan. Mereka diajar oleh 'seme' yang memilih mereka. Seme dalam klub ini berarti entah kakak kelas atau masih anak baru, yang memiliki kemampuan dan pengalaman bertarung cukup banyak. Mereka mengajar para partner yang disebut sebagai uke. Jadi, jangan salah paham dengan sistem penamaan ini."

 _Sudah salah pahaaam …_

"Eh … berarti aku diajar Levi-senpai, ya?" tanya Eren.

"Ya. Sampai kau mendapat tugas pertamamu, bersabarlah, Eren," kata Mikasa seolah memperingati Eren bahwa berlatih dengan Levi sama dengn neraka.

"Baiklah. Untuk penjelasan hari ini cukup sekian. Kalian boleh pergi ke mana pun untuk berlatih. Selamat menjalani latihan," ucap Erwin, kemudian pergi keluar ruangan. Mungkin kembali melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai ketua OSIS.

Eren meregangkan tubuhnya. Dia memang tidak terbiasa duduk tenang sambil mendengarkan ucapan orang lain. Karena, Eren lebih suka tindakan langsung dari pada mendengar berbagai macam teori yang akhirnya mustahil diaplikasikan. Saat hendak mengambil tas, seseorang memanggilnya.

"Bocah …."

 _Siaaaaaal!_

"Levi … senpai?"

Levi tampak menyeramkan dengan kedua mata dan bibir yang berbentuk seperti bulan sabit. Dibandingkan wajah seram Karma dari fandom sebelah, Levi terlihat seperti pembunuh sadis dengan tangannya yang menarik-narik tali tambang seperti hendak mengekang leher domba.

"Datang ke lapangan sekarang."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Levi berjalan keluar ruangan sambil membawa tali tambang tadi. Dalam kebingungan, Mikasa menggenggam bahu Eren dan menampakkan wajah 'berjuanglah-Eren'. Lalu Mikasa dan beberapa gadis lain mengikuti Hanji yang melompat-lompat karena kakinya masih diikat.

Setelah bebas dari kebingungan, Eren berjalan menuju lapangan sekolah. Di sana ada beberapa anggota juga yang berkumpul untuk latihan memakai shinai. Sedangkan Eren langsung terpaku begitu melihat sosok pendek yang berdiri angkuh di pojok lapangan. Sendirian. Hanya ditemani buah semangka yang digantung pada pohon.

"Apa-apaan ini?!"

Eren langsung terlonjak setelah melihat barang-barang yang berserakan di dekat kaki Levi. Ada tali tambang tadi, cambuk, kain hitam, dan kabel bekas. Sementara itu, pada dahan pohon terdapat semangka yang digantung dengan mengerikan. Seluruh permukaannya dilumuri kecap dan ditancapi koin. Dengan menganggap semangka itu sebagai objek lomba, Eren merasa sedikit tenang. Tapi setelah melihat cambuk dan segalanya, kaki Eren serasa meleleh hingga ia tidak mampu berdiri lagi.

"Pakai penutup matanya," kata Levi.

"Tu-tunggu! Apa maksudnya ini?! Apakah aku harus melakukan hal memalukan di hadapan publik? Dan aku melakukannya sendirian? Di mana uke mu yang lain?!"

"Kau kurang tidur?"

"Apa?!"

"Aku tidak punya siswa pelatihan lain. Hanya kau di sini."

"HEE?!"

Lama-lama urat hormat dan kesabarannya putus juga. Uap terlihat keluar dari kepala Eren dan wajahnya menjadi merah padam. Ia benar-benar marah. "Dengar ya, kurcaci kurang kalsium berotak mesum, aku akan pernah masuk klub ini dengan tujuan dipermalukan, tahu?! Aku benar-benar muak dengan sikap anehmu yang berlebihan!"

Semua anggota klub kembali melihat ke arah mereka berdua. Suasana menjadi sehening perpustakaan. Hanya desingan angin yang bertiup membuat gemerisik di antara dedaunan pohon. Eren menatap Levi dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kau menyebut kata keramat," jawab Levi. Tiba-tiba aura gelap menguar dari tubuh pendek Levi. Dalam sekali hempas, satu lapangan telah terselimuti aura gelap dari Levi. Semua orang yang ada di sana langsung merinding merasakan kegelapan yang mendalam. Hanya karena kumpulan kata keramat yang menunjuk pada satu kata keramat: pendek.

"A-apa ini …?!" Eren sendiri sedikit panik melihat sekelilingnya menjadi gelap. Tapi bagaimana pun, Eren masih menjaga sikap sok beraninya. Tanpa ia sadari, hal itu justru membuatnya semakin terlihat layaknya masokis.

"Sok berani karena melihat kelemahan orang lain … dasar siswa rendahan," lanjut Levi.

"Bah! Selain kurang kalsium, kau kurang vitamin A pula, memangnya siapa yang 'rendah'. Sudah tahu pendek masih sok jago sebagai seme terkuat. Apaan tuh!"

"Uke kurang ajar …!"

1 detik kemudian, Eren merasa tubuhnya melayang. Ia menatap langit biru yang tampak tersenyum cerah padanya. Sedangkan terik matahari seakan iba pada kejadian yang menimpa pada Eren. Dalam slow motion yang Eren alami, ia sempat merenungi sesuatu dalam benaknya yang cenat-cenut.

 _Aku … terbang di bawah langit … menggapai kumpulan awan yang terlihat seperti bola kapas. Aku … menjadi nyanyian yang mengalir bersama angin. Ini sudah cukup bagiku … impian ini …._

"Eren!" teriak Mikasa.

Levi habis menendang kepala Eren dengan keras hingga Eren terlontar ke belakang sejauh beberapa tombak. Tak seperti yang ia bayangkan, Mikasa berlari ke arah Eren lalu menangkap tubuh pemuda brunette itu. Dalam kecemasan luar biasa, Mikasa berusaha membersihkan bekas darah yang keluar dari hidung Eren dengan tissue.

"Sok kuat karena melihat kelemahan orang lain …."

"Ohoho, ini … tak seberapa!" teriak Eren sembari bangkit dari rengkuhan Mikasa.

"Eren, jangan memaksakan diri!"

Eren mendorong Mikasa ke belakang. "Diam lah, Mikasa. Ini urusan antara sesama lelaki!"

"Ada apa? Ada apa? Barusan aku dengar urusan sesama lelaki. Apa itu? Apa? Apa?" tanya Hanji yang kepo sambil mendekati kerumunan. Sepertinya apel yang menyumpal mulutnya sudah lenyap ia telan. Sungguh seme yang menakjubkan.

"Ooh, masokis akut rupanya," balas Levi.

"Aha! Kau sadis bego yang sensitif masalah tinggi badan~ akui kelemahanmu dan aku akan mengikuti perintahmu."

"Tsk … mulutmu benar-benar ingin kusumpal ya biar bisa diam."

"Daaan … dengan apa kau akan menyumpalku? Sungguh ancaman yang menyedihkan. Haha!"

"Dengan ciuman hingga kau lemas."

"KKKH!"

Eren mundur beberapa langkah setelah mendengar ancaman Levi yang satu itu. Eren membalas, "Hoho, menggunakan ancaman mesum lagi untuk menakuti orang lain! Aaa, aku tahu aku ini terlalu tampan dan kau terlewat datar hingga tidak ada orang yang memiliki minat berlatih di bawah ajaranmu. Menyedihkan … menyedihkan …."

"Bocah ingusan satu ini …," geram Rico sambil mengepalkan tinju di depan muka. Nanaba yang ada di sampingnya langsung menenangkan.

"Aa~ jangan terbawa emosi, Rico."

Eren masih melanjutkan, menanam death flagnya sendiri, "Meski kau punya ancaman-ancaman mesum itu, aku tahu bahwa kau tak berani menyentuhku sedikit pun! Oh, ayolah jangan bersikap sok jago dan meminta maaflah seperti anjing yang terbuang."

SRAAKH! BRUGH!

Levi menjegal kaki Eren hingga sang uke jatuh tersungkur dengan muka menghadap bumi. Levi langsung duduk di atas tubuh Eren lalu melesakkan wajahnya di antara bahu dan leher Eren. Semua anggota klub menutup mulut karena tidak percaya dengan pemandangan itu. Levi menggigit kecil leher Eren, namun rasa sakitnya tidak tertahankan. Eren pun menjerit seperti perawan. Ia berteriak, "Berhenti! Berhenti! BERHENTI! Baik, baik, aku akan mengikuti perintahmu! Kumohon—AW!"

"Benarkah kau akan mengikuti perintahku … bocah maso?"

"Bah! Aku tidak rela mengatakan hal itu … UWA UWA! Ja-jangan gigit lagi! Oke, aku akan mengikutinya!"

"Kalau kau melanggar janjimu sendiri …."

"Ha?"

Levi menunjukkan benda yang sangat Eren ketahui sebagai 'aksesoris' seorang maso.

"Yaikh!"

"Benda ini akan masuk ke lubang manismu itu," ancam Levi dengan muka yang sama seperti tadi.

"BAKH! TIDAAAAK!" teriak Eren sambil meronta-ronta.

"Jadi, siapa anjing terbuang yang harus meminta maaf?"

"MAAF!"

Anggota klub yang menonton pun hanya bisa menghela napas iba campur kecewa. Mereka pikir akan ada pahlawan baru untuk menaklukan Levi. Tapi menggoyahkan mental Levi saja tidak bisa, apalagi mengalahkannya. Hanji, Mikasa, dan Annie menatap pemandangan itu dengan banjir darah di sekitarnya. Christa langsung khawatir, "Hanji-senpai, Mikasa, Annie … hidung kalian … hidung kalian …."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Levi selesai mengikatkan tali pada Eren.

Phoooof!

Hanji terkapar di tanah lapangan dan bergumam, "Yosh … ini lebih dari cukup."

Sementara itu Annie dan Mikasa hanya bisa berkomentar, "Eren … ero … sekali …."

Eren menelengkan kepalanya sembarang. Matanya telah dipasangi penutup, kedua tangannya diikat tali tambang, dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya dililiti kabel bekas dengan kencang, sehingga beberapa bagian tubuhnya tampak menggoda. Levi berkata, "Melatih indra pendengaranmu serta ketahananmu dalam melepas jeratan. Sekarang ambil semua koinnya dengan mulutmu lalu masukkan ke dalam keranjang yang ada di sampingnya."

Meski tak tampak, tapi air mata tengah mengalir dari kelopak mata Eren. Ia berteriak dalam hati.

 _Kalau begini … kehidupan klub yang kudambakan makin menjauuuuh!_

Setelah ini, mungkin beberapa orang akan memanggilnya 'Erenero'.

* * *

Bersambung ^_^

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title** : Minna no Katana

 **Author** : Hatsune Miki

 **Chara** : Eren Y., Mikasa A

 **Genre** : Romance, Action, Adventure

 **Rate** : T

 **Warning** : AU, OOC, bukan OTP kalian, alur cerita masih samar, mengandung asupan fujodanshi, silahkan salahkan author di review, jangan main flame ^_^

A Shingeki no Kyoujin fanfic

 **Disclaimer** : Shingeki no Kyoujin belongs to Hajime Isayama

 **Summary** :

Eren sebagai 'uke' dari Levi, juga menjadi 'partner' bagi Mikasa. Dalam romansa 'cinta segiempat' inilah kisah mereka berjalan. Selain itu, tugas mereka untuk membasmi _mayou_ tetap berjalan. Aksi mereka akan dibumbui konflik cinta yang manis dengan sedikit bumbu bagi fujoshi. Kisah mereka sebagai anggota Klub Pembasmi Mayou!

.

.

.

"Panas …."

Eren mengelap keringat yang mulai meleleh dari pelipisnya. Manik hijaunya menatap ke angkasa yang begitu silau oleh sinar matahari. Terik matahari di awal musim panas benar-benar membakar kulitnya. Bahkan burung-burung yang sedang terbang di angkasa pun tampak kepanasan, meleletkan lidah mereka, sembari terus mengepakkan sayap. Entah jenis burung apa itu, Eren hanya bisa sweatdrop melihatnya. Tidak, dia sudah sweatdrop sejak tadi.

"APA-APAAN INI?! Kita sedang shooting sinetron kah? Drama kehidupan nyata kah?!"

"Berisik, bocah."

"Kau … Kurcaci … sialaaan!"

"Sudah kubilang, kalau kau ingin jusmu, kau harus membersihkan lapangan ini hingga tuntas."

"Ghhhaaah!"

Sementara siswa lain sedang menikmati makan siang di kantin yang ber-AC, Eren harus berpanas-panasan di lapangan sekolah untuk menyapu dedaunan dan memunguti sampah. Juga, sebagai hukuman karena Eren kemarin gagal memindahkan semua koin ke mangkuk, melempar semangkanya ke tengah lapangan, dan muntah karena ketidaksukaannya pada kecap. Masih ditambah menyumpahi Levi. Entah Eren nekat, suka cari masalah, atau memang dia maso. Seperti yang dipikirkan para gadis tentangnya.

Di sisi lain, Levi dengan santainya duduk-duduk di bangku luar kantin outdoor. Karena bukan jam ekstrakurikuler, kantin itu ditutup dan hanya menyisakan beberapa bangku di luar. Levi mengangkat segelas jus jeruk buatan petugas kantin guru, kemudian menyesapnya sedikit. Ekor matanya memicing pada Eren yang menatapnya dengan mata berharap. Bukan, lebih tepatnya menatap segelas jus jeruk lain yang ada di samping Levi. Levi bilang itu jus untuk Eren, meski berakhir sebagai pajangan saja. Tidak, lebih tepatnya sebagai stimulan agar Eren mau membersihkan lapangan hingga selesai.

"Ada apa, bocah? Apa segitu besarnya keinginanmu pada jus?"

"Tentu saja! Dan bagaimana pun, jus itu milikku!"

"Sebenarnya ada cara lain untuk mendapatkan jus."

"Benarkah? Kumohon, cara apa pun selain membersihkan lapangan ini!" pinta Eren dengan mata berbinar-binar. Seperti anak kucing yang terbuang.

Levi menaruh gelasnya kemudian berdiri. Ia mendeklarasikan hal absurd pada adik kelasnya, "Kau harus mengemutnya untuk mendapatkan jusmu."

Eren hanya bisa mangap dan berlanjut megap-megap. Ia tidak paham apa yang Levi maksud. Mendadak wajah Eren memerah dan ia berteriak ngamuk-ngamuk, "KA-KAU MEMBICARAKAN JUS YANG BERBEDA!"

"Memang jus yang berbeda," jawab Levi kemudian kembali duduk dan mencicipi jusnya kembali.

"Akkh, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi!"

"Kalau begitu pergilah ke kamar mandi."

"GHAAA!"

 _Percuma … percuma …berbicara dengan setan kurang kalsium ini sama saja membuang persediaan air dalam tubuhmu dengan sia-sia! Tenang Eren … pikirkan cara lain …._

Eren pun bersolek dan berkata, "Hmph … tak perlu mendapat ajaran darimu, aku bisa menjadi partner yang baik."

Levi terdiam kemudian menjawab, "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Seorang partner tanpa seme sama dengan ditendang dari klub."

JLEEEB!

 _Apa dia bilang barusan?Apa ini pelajaran matematika? Partner tanpa seme = ditendang dari klub._

"Ta-tapi … kau kemarin yang membuatku menelan kecap-kecap itu! Kau yang membuatku mengigiti logam berbentuk bundar itu! Kau juga yang membuat rintangan semangka itu! Tapi … MENGAPA KAU TIDAK IKUT MEMBERSIHKAN LAPANGAN?!"

Levi meraih gelas jusnya dan menyesapnya lagi hingga habis. Dengan tenang, Levi menghela napas kemudian menaruh gelasnya yang telah kosong.

"HOI! APA KAU MENDENGARKU?!" bentak Eren, tersinggung.

Levi mengambil gelasnya lagi kemudian melihat bagian dasar gelas yang masih menyisakan bulir-bulir terakhir yang konon paling manis. Ia pun mencicipinya kemudian bergumam, "Manis."

"KAU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK MENDENGARKU!"

Dengan putus asa, Eren berbalik dan melanjutkan kegiatannya: memunguti sampah yang masih banyak berserakan. Eren menggesekkan lengan bajunya ke dahi untuk menghapus keringat yang mengalir seperti sungai. Tiba-tiba sesuatu menggelinding ke arahnya. Itu … bola kertas ….

"Hahaha, lihat lah tampang uke maso ini, dia seperti anak kucing yang terbuang! Haha!" ejek seorang pemuda berparas kuda.

"Maaf, sejak kapan ada spesies kuda berkaki dua lepas ke lapangan SMA?" balas Eren.

"APA?!"

Jean Kirschtein, kelas 1-D, merupakan berandalan paling menyebalkan di sekolah. Baru beberapa minggu masuk sekolah, ia sudah bertingkah layaknya bos. Dengan beberapa orang yang mengikutinya dengan setia. Tidak, mereka hanya teman Jean yang hobi mengendalikan emosi Jean.

Wajah Jean mendekat kepada Eren. Matanya dengan tajam menelisik ke dalam tatapan penuh amarah Eren. Eren yang merasa risih berdekatan dengan Jean, mendorong bahu Jean hingga pemuda itu terjatuh, menduduki bola kertasnya sendiri.

"Kalau kau tidak punya urusan khusus denganku, pergilah menjauh dan jangan pernah mendekatiku," ancam Eren.

"Da-dasar sialan!" Jean berdiri dan mengepalkan tangan. Ia dorongkan kepalan tangan itu ke wajah Eren. Eren yang tidak waspada mengenai serangan Jean, segera menyilangkan tangan di depan wajah. Tepat saat itu lah seseorang muncul dan menangkap kepalan tangan Jean.

"Kalau kau tidak punya urusan khusus dengan Eren, pergilah menjauh dan jangan pernah mendekatinya," ujar orang itu.

"Mikasa!"

Rambut Mikasa bergemulai saat menoleh pada Eren. Jean yang terkesima pada rambut hitam itu, tidak sadar bahwa jari-jari Mikasa mulai bergerak.

CRACKK! CRACK!

Dalam sekali remas, tulang jari-jari Jean langsung berbunyi seolah akan remuk. Jean pun berteriak sedemikian kerasnya karena rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan.

"A-ano! Saya mohon maafkan muka kuda ini! Dia memang ceroboh dan suka cari masalah! Ta-tapi … saya yakin, ibunya pasti akan sangat sedih kalau dia mati sekarang …," ujar seorang gadis ponytail dengan ucapan yang terlalu sopan.

"Sasha …," gumam Jean, terhura-eh, terharu oleh pembelaan Sasha, "Aku bahkan tidak tahu ibuku akan sedih kalau aku mati."

"Tentu saja, karena kamu belum mengganti vas kesayangan bibi yang kemarin kamu pecahkan."

"Sialan …."

Mikasa melemparkan kepalan Jean dan menjawab, "Apa kalian dari Klub Pembasmi Mayou?"

"Bu-bukan … kami bahkan tidak tahu ada klub seperti itu," jawab Sasha.

Satu teman Jean yang lain, Connie Springer, ikut nimbrung, "Ehh? Klub apa itu? Apa ada hal unik seperti bertarung dengan raksasa atau membersihkan tembok raksasa?"

"Tidak juga. Tapi kita akan membasmi zombie."

"Haaaaaaa …."

Jean, Sasha, dan Connie ternganga. Mereka tidak pernah ternganga hingga selebar ini, tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Mereka bertiga datang dari luar kota, sehingga tidak tahu menahu mengenai kasus yang menimpa kota ini. Mereka juga tidak percaya mengenai zombie dan sejenisnya. Awalnya mereka ragu untuk lanjut bertanya. Namun Mikasa telah mengatakan satu kalimat keramat, "Kalian bisa mendapat uang."

"Daftarkan kami!" jawab mereka bertiga bersamaan.

"Selain itu, aku bisa bertemu cewek cantik ini," gumam Jean pelan sambil melirik Mikasa yang membagikan selembar formulir.

Mikasa yang menyadari lirikan maut Jean, hanya menjawab tajam, "Boleh aku menusuk matamu?"

"Eeeeh … ti-tidak …."

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Levi yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil membawa banyak sapu.

"Ada anggota baru yang mendaftar," jawab Eren. Ia masih sedikit heran dengan penampakkan Levi yang membawa sapu lidi.

"Kalau kalian sudah selesai mengisi formulirnya, aku akan langsung melatih kalian."

"He?"

"Selamat, kalian sudah mendapat seme," ujar Mikasa.

"HEEE?"

Ekspresi mereka tak kalah horornya dengan Eren saat pertama kali dipilih Levi. Eren pun hanya bisa senyum-senyum sadis membayangan siksaan yang akan menimpa anggota baru itu. Setelah proses tulis-menulis data diri selesai, Levi melemparkan sapu lidi itu pada ketiganya dan berkata, "Tugas pertama kalian, bersihkan lapangan ini."

"HEEE?!"

"Pfft … Hahaa!" Tawa Eren meledak setelah melihat wajah memelas Jean. Tiba-tiba seseorang merebut sapu di tangan Eren. Eren pun berbalik dan mendapati Levi yang kini memegang gagang sapu.

"Bocah, tugasmu memang belum selesai. Atas nama HAM lah kau boleh menikmati jusmu. Giliran anggota baru yang mengadaptasikan diri dengan pelatihanku."

"Be-benarkah?" Eren hampir saja memeluk Levi yang beberapa senti lebih pendek darinya. Namun, Mikasa menahan tangan Eren dan menyerahkan handuk berwarna merah.

"Eren, pakailah handuk ini."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kaus olahragamu berwarna putih, dan kini basah oleh keringat. Kau tahu … transparan," jawab Mikasa yang terdengar seperti bisikan. Wajahnya memerah saat mencuri pandang ke bagian dada Eren.

Eren pun sadar dan menyambar handuk Mikasa. Ia menutup bagian depan tubuhnya dan berkata, "Terima kasih."

"Mengapa kau harus memakainya? Biarkan aku melihatnya sebentar lagi," ucap Levi.

"Apa-apaan kau ituuuu?!" teriak Eren, ia segera berteduh ke kantin outdoor dan menenggak jusnya.

Selama 2 bulan itu lah mereka berlatih di bawah bimbingan Levi. Sasha dan Connie mulai terbiasa dengan ajaran Levi yang agak menjurus, beruntung kepolosan mereka berdua masih di tingkat atas. Sedangkan Jean dan Eren, seperti biasa selalu bertengkar dan protes pada Levi. Dan sebagai balasan dari protes itu adalah bantingan yang super keras hingga mereka mencium bumi.

Tak terasa, awal bulan Agustus telah mereka pijaki. Di liburan musim panas itu, mereka melewati berbagai rintangan. Contohnya? Memindahkan koin yang menancap pada semangka dengan gigi mereka, membersihkan lapangan di akhir pekan, menjabuti rumput di tanah kering belakang sekolah, menebang pohon di hutan untuk membantu nenek Sasha mencari kayu bakar, mengangkat gagang kayu yang diperberat dengan ember berisi air, naik turun tangga untuk mengambil cucian di halaman untuk dijemur di atap sekolah, lari ke toko kue yang berjarak 1 kilometer dari sekolah untuk mendapatkan traktiran dari Levi, dan mencangkul di sawah nenek Sasha. Bagi Eren, tak ada satu pun latihan mereka yang tampak berguna.

"Haa … haa … haa …."

"Air … putih … kumohon …," pinta Jean.

Tak heran bila mereka berempat tampak terengah-engah. Mereka baru saja turun dari atap sekolah untuk menjemur pakaian. Tampaknya Jean dan Sasha tertinggal di belakang. Sasha yang notabene belum sarapan dan belum makan siang, langsung tergeletak pingsan di koridor. Jean pun panik dan segera membawa Sasha ke UKS. Di sana, Sasha masih terpejam pingsan dengan bibir pucat pasi. Jean menunduk dan mengepalkan tangan penuh kekesalan, "Kurcaci satu itu …."

"Jean …," gumam Sasha saat ia mulai siuman.

"Ha? Cepat sekali siumanmu."

"Kamu berharap aku kebablas mati, huh?!"

"Ti-tidak … tidak …."

"Hm … Aku jadi semakin ragu dengan visi dan misi klub ini. Kamu tahu, sejak awal kita datang hingga 2 bulan berlalu, tidak ada satu pun misi yang kita dapat. Kudengar, Hannah dan teman-temannya sudah mendapat misi bulan lalu. Honor yang didapat juga begitu besar. Aku kecewa dengan kelompok kita …."

"Kurcaci sialan itu yang terus memojokkan kita."

"Apakah mungkin Levi-senpai masih meragukan kemampuan kita?"

"Mungkin saja! Mengingat sikap angkuhnya yang membuatku muak itu!"

"Tapi, Levi-senpai juga cukup baik karena menraktir kita dengan kue mahal di patisserie itu," ujar Sasha sambil kembali membayangkan kelembutan cream yang menyelimuti salah satu kue yang pernah ia makan.

Di situ, Jean merasa jijik. "Apa kau sudah berubah menjadi maso? Kau tahu, perlu menghabiskan tenaga sarapan untuk mencapai patisserie tersebut."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku menggunakan bus untuk mencapainya."

"APA?! KAU TIDAK BERLARI?!"

"Hehehe …." Sasha hanya nyengir saat mengakui dirinya yang curang saat mendapat tugas tersebut.

"Tsk … pokoknya, kita harus melawan kurcaci itu!"

"Membangkang?"

"Ya! Bagaimana pun caranya, agar dia bisa meringis tersiksa karena menahan kesakitan! Hahaha!"

Di situ, Sasha merasa jijik. "Apa kamu sudah berubah menjadi sadis-masokis? Kamu tahu, melawan Levi-senpai sama dengan mematahkan tulang jempolmu sendiri."

Jean meringis ngilu mengingat pernah dibantingan Levi hanya dengan jempolnya saja yang diputar. Sejak hari itu, jempol tangan Jean menolak untuk berdekatan dengan Levi.

"Po-pokoknya … kita harus melawannya!"

"A …. _Handphone_ mu berbunyi."

Jean menjawab panggilan itu, "Ya. Hm. Benarkah?!"

"Ada apa?"

Setelah menutup panggilan itu, Jean menjawab Sasha dengan cengiran lebar, "Job pertama kita!"

"Jadi, di mana semangatmu untuk membangkang tadi?"

"Haa? Benar kah? Apa aku pernah berkata seperti itu?"

Sasha hanya bisa kembali tergeletak di kasur dan menyuruh Jean pergi. Ia lelah menghadapi sikap Jean yang berubah-ubah.

Di depan kantin outdoor, seluruh uke Levi berkumpul. Eren dan Jean dengan antusias ingin mendengarkan pekerjaan pertama mereka. Connie yang tidak melihat Sasha, bertanya pada Jean, "Di mana Sasha?"

"Hm … dia pingsan karena seharian ini belum makan. Tak perlu cemas, kekuatannya sudah sebanding dengan gajah, dia hanya bisa pingsan karena kelaparan."

Ponsel Jean berbunyi. Jean menjawab panggilan Sasha, "Ada apa?"

"Kejam sekali … kamu membandingkan seorang gadis dengan gajah."

Kemudian panggilan terputus.

"BAGAIMANA BISA DIA MENDENGARKU?!"

Orang yang menjadi pemimpin mereka pun mulai angkat bicara. Dengan suara pelan, Levi menjelaskan, "Tugas pertama kalian sudah setara dengan assassin tingkat A atau partner tingkat B. Oleh karena itu, pekerjaan kalian akan dipimpin oleh seorang assassin kelas A dan assassin kelas B. Tak perlu bingung, intinya partner tingkat C seperti kalian, mustahil selamat dalam misi ini. Selain itu, misi ini dijalankan dalam rangka memilih partner bagi si assassin."

"Ah … mereka sudah berkumpul …," gumam Annie.

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan, ya?" jawab Mikasa. Ia dan Annie tampak berjalan dari gedung yang ada di selatan.

"Mikasa Ackerman dan Annie Leonheart lah yang menjadi pemimpin kalian nanti."

"HEEE?"

"Anggota baru?" tanya Annie. Ia belum tahu bahwa kelompok Levi sudah sebanyak ini.

Sekali lagi Jean terkesima pada gadis lain yang muncul bersama Mikasa, dengan kata lain adalah Annie. Rambut pirang yang Annie jepit di belakang serta poni depannya yang panjang membuat Jean tertarik padanya. Apalagi mata biru dan hidung mancung Annie. Sepertinya Jean telah berubah menjadi mata keranjang setelah dua bulan ini menjalani latihan.

"Apa kuda itu selalu menatap gadis baru yang datang ke kelompoknya?" tanya Annie lagi pada Mikasa.

"Hati-hati. Dia bukan kuda biasa."

JLEBB!

"GAAAAKH!"

Jean terhenyak ke belakang saat kedua matanya ditusuk dua jari maut Annie. Annie membersihkan ujung jarinya dengan sisi bawah seragam. "Kuda biasa …."

"Jadi, kalian yang akan menjadi pemimpin kami?" tanya Eren, yang beberapa hari ini menjadi sedikit pendiam. Mungkin terlalu lama mendapat siksaan telah membuatnya menjadi sosok yang lebih dewasa. Mungkin.

Annie langsung mendekat kea rah Eren dan mengancam, "Jika kau menjadi partner Mikasa … aku akan memberimu tinju gratis …."

"Hiiiy! Apa maksudmu?! Ki-kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi 'kan?"

"Benar juga … Tapi, aku akan benar-benar menghajarmu kalau kau tidak menjadi partnerku!"

"Ha?"

"EEH?! Ti-tidak! Kau tidak mendengar kalimat semacam, 'aku akan benar-benar menghajarmu kalau kau tidak menjadi partnerku'! Tidak mendengarnya!"

"Tapi … barusan kau mengatakannya …."

"APA?! Jadi kau ingin bilang bahwa barusan aku mengatakan hal semacam 'aku akan benar-benar menghajarmu kalau kau tidak menjadi partnerku', begitu? Baiklah, aku menerima penghinaanmu."

"Tapi kau barusan mengatakannya dan aku mendengarnya! Telingaku masih normal, nona!"

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa pun," ujar Annie, kembali ke sikap dinginnya.

 _Dasar tsundere!_

"Grrr … apa kalian bersedia mendengar penjelasanku kembali?" potong Levi dengan sedikit geraman yang menakutkan.

"Te-tentu, Levi-senpai!" jawab semuanya, serempak karena takut dimarahi.

"Tempat kejadiannya adalah sebuah amusement park atau taman hiburan yang ada di perbatasan kota. Menurut pelapor yang merupakan kepala taman hiburan, ada 2 staff yang menghilang tiba-tiba seminggu yang lalu. Kemudian, tiap hari selalu ada staff atau pengunjung yang menghilang. Orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan mereka, tidak diberi kabar penyebab hilangnya korban. Polisi yang menyelidiki gagal memastikannya karena mereka juga hilang saat bertugas. Petunjuknya hanya satu."

"Apa itu?"

"Bekas seretan berupa darah. Bekas itu menunjuk ke arah gedung pengamat, gedung yang menjadi pusat pengamatan CCTV. Gedungnya memiliki ukuran yang sama dengan gedung sekolah bagian barat. Jadi, bersiaplah membawa denah agar tidak tersesat."

"Jadi, kami harus membasmi semua _mayou_ yang ada atau—"

"Hanya pengendali _mayou_ nya saja yang kalian bunuh. Dengan begitu, semua _mayou_ yang ada dalam kendalinya akan mati secara otomatis. Seperti robot yang mati setelah kita menghancurkan _controller_ nya."

"Apakah taman hiburan itu tidak ditutup?" tanya Connie. Ia khawatir dengan adiknya yang besok lusa akan bermain ke sana bersama teman-temannya.

Levi menggeleng. Hal itu membuat Connie semakin khawatir. Ia berpikir untuk memperingatkan adiknya. Saat itu lah Levi berkata, "Tapi, kalau kalian besok berhasil membasmi habis makhluk menjijikan itu, tak perlu khawatir dengan pengunjung yang akan datang esok lusa."

Connie menghela napas lega dan mengumpulkan kembali semangatnya.

Eren mengangkat tangannya. Ia bertanya, "Bagaimana cara kita memastikan pengendali _mayou_?"

"Tak kusangka kau bisa memiliki pertanyaan sebagus ini," ledek Levi.

"Jawab saja dan aku akan mendengarkan, kurcaci!"

Bukannya menjawab, Levi malah menunjuk Mikasa dan Annie. "Assassin memiliki insting yang kuat setelah mendapat pengalaman menjadi partner. Mereka dapat mengetahui keberadaan pengendali _mayou_ meski hanya berdasar pada perasaan. Kalian lindungi assassin, sisanya serahkan pada mereka. Paham?"

"Paham!"

"Besok siang, berkumpul di stasiun. Kegiatan hari ini kita akhiri. Kalian boleh pulang."

Setelah memberi hormat pada Levi, mereka berbalik dan menuju kelas masing-masing. Eren berjalan ke kelasnya dalam diam. Ia terlalu memikirkan bagaimana semua itu akan berjalan besok. Sebenarnya, bukan hanya Eren yang memikirkan tugas esok hari. Namun, anggota lain juga. Termasuk Jean yang sedang berjalan di belakangnya.

"HEH?! Mengapa kau mengikutiku?!" bentak Eren.

"Ha? Apa kau segitu tegangnya sampai-sampai 'GR-tension'mu melambung naik? Kelasku tepat di samping kelasmu."

"Ugh … huuuh …."

Eren membelok ke kelasnya dan segera menyambar tas punggung berwarna hitam yang ada di meja guru. Setelah mengambil tas itu, sesuatu terjatuh dan menggelinding ke arah Eren.

"Kaleng permen? Masih ada isinya?"

KLOTAK KLOTAK …

"Benar … masih ada … hm … apakah ini milik Pak Dario?"

Eren memutar-mutar kaleng itu dan menemukan namanya tertera di sana. 'Eren Jaeger' tertulis dengan huruf latin menggunakan spidol permanen.

"Apa ada seseorang yang hendak menjahiliku? Kutebak, di dalamnya ada tinju yang meloncat keluar atau … hm hm … ular-ularan? Kecoak?"

Eren membuka penutupnya dengan susah payah. Tidak seperti tebakannya, tak ada benda aneh di sana. Hanya ada kumpulan permen rasa buah yang dibungkus dengan plastik mungil.

"Oi, masih hidup?" tanya Jean yang tiba-tiba muncul di pintu.

"Gwaaa?! Ma-masih hidup!"

Eren cepat-cepat memasukkan kaleng permen itu ke dalam tas. Ia bertanya balik pada Jean.

"Ada apa? Jangan-jangan kau terlalu takut untuk misi besok dan berpikir untuk mengundurkan diri padaku? Tidak buruk juga."

"Sialan. Bukan itu. Rico-senpai menyuruh kita untuk memindahkan panggung yang ada di halaman sekolah."

"Astaga … katakan sejak tadi agar aku tidak terkejut."

"Hee~ jadi kau tadi terkejut?" goda Jean.

"Tidak!"

Di gedung seberang, Mikasa dan Annie tengah mengamati mereka berdua menggunakan teropong. "Kau melihatnya? Kau melihatnya? Ada pasangan baru …," kata Mikasa.

Annie melepas tatapannya lewat teropong, kemudian melihat alat tulis yang ia pegang. "Hn … pasangan … baru …."

Esok harinya pada jam makan siang, segenap kelompok Levi telah berkumpul di stasiun. Di sana, Levi berdiri bersandar tembok dengan kemeja sekolah dan celana jeans. Anggota kelompoknya langsung ternganga melihat gabungan pakaian yang terlihat 'berandalan' itu. Apalagi, Levi tidak mengancingkan kemejanya, hanya melapisi bagian dalam dengan kaos berwarna biru.

 _Selera berpakaian orang ini sungguh payah_ …

"Jadi … kalian sudah siap?"

Glek …

"Siap!"

"Bocah, kemarikan tanganmu."

"He?!"

Eren mengulurkan tangannya pada Levi. Levi malah menarik tangan Eren untuk menggenggam tangan Mikasa. Gadis yang mendadak tangannya dipegang itu langsung terhenyak dengan wajah memerah. Eren dan Mikasa saling bertatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"APA MAKSUDMU?!" bentak keduanya pada Levi. Meski begitu, mereka masih saling menggenggam tangan.

"Kalian berpura-pura menjadi sepasang kekasih."

"Tunggu … apa otakmu mengalami kerusakan? Maksudku … apa untungnya dari berpura-pura itu?"

"Eren! Apa maksudnya semua ini?!" bentak Jean sambil menarik kerah kaus Eren. Dalam satu tarikan, Eren langsung terseret ke hadapan Jean sehingga genggamannya dengan Mikasa terlepas.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu, bodoh! Dan berhentilah menarik kerah pakaianku!"

"Berhenti!" perintah Levi.

"Tsk!"

"Kalian akan tahu sendiri maksudnya."

"Hoooh, tahu sendiri maksudnya apa, Levi banci?!"

"… Apa … kau bilang … bocah?"

"Kau memerintah kami seenak jidat sementara kau sendiri malah enak-enakkan di rumah. Bersantai dengan jus jeruk. Atau mungkin membaca fanfic dengan rate M sambil ditemani sepotong kue dari patisserie. Itu semua karena kau … pe-na-kut."

"Menilai orang dari perbuatannya … Tsk."

"Dan, lihatlah! Semua wibawamu akan hilang karena pakaian yang tampak seperti 'berandalan' ini. Apakah perlu kubawakan kostum gaun gothic lolita?"

"Cukup, Eren …," cegah Sasha.

Levi menatap sinis pada kaos coklat Eren lalu berkata, "Sebenarnya … aku akan lebih menyebutmu 'jantan' apabila kau berani menggunakan kostum sailor moon."

"A-apa?! Maksudku … penghinaan semacam itu tidak akan berpengaruh padaku kecuali kau menggunakan … seragam Rias dari fandom sebelah."

"Aa … kudengar menjelang akhir musim panas nanti, Erwin mengajak anggota Klub Pembasmi Mayou untuk berlibur ke pantai. Bagaimana kalau …. Kau menggunakan pakaian renang perempuan berwarna hijau, huh?"

"Levi, berhenti!" pinta Mikasa. Ia merasa terganggu menyadari salah satu orang yang terus menatap mereka.

Melihat wajah Eren yang makin memerah dan pelipis yang berkedut-kedut membentuk perempatan, Levi semakin tersenyum sinis. Eren langsung membalas tanpa pikir panjang, "Baik! Tapi ingat! Kau juga harus tampil dalam pakaian renangmu! Kalau perlu … yang berwarna biru muda. Hahaha!"

"Baik … ku ingat hal itu."

"Sudah cukup, Eren! Ada seseorang yang membuntuti kita. Cepat naik ke kereta!" perintah Jean sambil menggeret Eren masuk ke dalam kereta. Mikasa hanya menghela napas lelah sambil mengikuti Eren. Sasha dan Connie sweatdrop parah melihat perdebatan barusan.

Setelah kereta berangkat, Levi mendekati orang yang Jean pikir sedang membuntuti mereka. Juga yang Mikasa lihat sedang mengawasi mereka.

"Kau berhasil mengusir mereka, Hanji," ujar Levi.

"Hahaha! Apa aku segitu mengerikannya?!" bentak Hanji, tersinggung dengan kata-kata Levi.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title** : Minna no Katana

 **Author** : Hatsune Miki

 **Chara** : Eren Y., Mikasa A

 **Genre** : Romance, Action, Adventure

 **Rate** : T

 **Warning** : AU, OOC, bukan OTP kalian, alur cerita masih samar, mengandung asupan fujodanshi, silahkan salahkan author di review, jangan main flame ^_^

A Shingeki no Kyoujin fanfic

 **Disclaimer** : Shingeki no Kyoujin belongs to Hajime Isayama

 **Summary** :

Eren sebagai 'uke' dari Levi, juga menjadi 'partner' bagi Mikasa. Dalam romansa 'cinta segiempat' inilah kisah mereka berjalan. Selain itu, tugas mereka untuk membasmi _mayou_ tetap berjalan. Aksi mereka akan dibumbui konflik cinta yang manis dengan sedikit bumbu bagi fujoshi. Kisah mereka sebagai anggota Klub Pembasmi Mayou!

AN: hal-hal yang merujuk pada karya lain, adalah milik penciptanya masing-masing.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa saat berdiam diri dalam kereta, alat transportasi umum itu mulai bergerak pelan. Kemudian berjalan mundur menuju perbatasan kota. Eren terkejut karena ia duduk membelakangi arah laju kereta. "O-oi … kereta ini berjalan mundur?"

Connie mengangguk dan menjawab, "Kereta ini memang khusus untuk perjalanan pulang pergi antara stasiun ini dengan stasiun di perbatasan kota. Jadi, jangan heran kalau tidak menemukan kereta lain."

"Aku belum terbiasa dengan kereta api. Apalagi yang jalannnya mundur. Rasanya seperti menentang hukum alam?" keluh Eren sambil membenahi posisi duduknya. Salah mengambil posisi dapat membuatnya memuntahkan sarapan pagi tadi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tukar tempat?" tawar Annie.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sedang bertarung dengan rasa mual—" Ucapan Eren terpotong seiring kepalanya menunduk dalam-dalam dan mulutnya menghadap kantong plastik yang dibawanya.

Jean memasang ekspresi kecut lalu meledek Eren, "Memangnya kau belum pernah naik kereta? Menyedihkan sekali."

"Ugh … aku trauma menaiki kereta. Alhasil aku selalu berangkat sekolah dengan jalan kaki atau bersepeda. Yah, setidaknya aku tidak naik kuda jadi jangan meledekku!"

"Dan kumohon jangan mengungkit-ungkit kuda, kepala brunette."

"Diamlah kalian berdua. Penumpang lain merasa terganggu!" perintah Mikasa. Benar saja, Sasha sibuk membungkuk minta maaf pada penumpang lain yang melempar deathglare pada Eren dan Jean. Lantas, orang yang sedang menjadi pusat perhatian hanya bisa membuang muka malu, lalu melihat pemandangan di luar jendela.

Mikasa menghela napas lega setelah penumpang lain berhenti menatap mereka. Tapi kini, perhatiannya teralih pada Annie yang duduk di sampingnya. Gadis pirang itu tampak gelisah sambil memutar-mutar spidolnya. Mikasa merasa familiar dengan spidol itu. Karena penasaran, Mikasa pun bertanya, "Bukankah itu spidol yang kau bawa kemarin?"

Annie berhenti memutar spidol itu. Namun sebagai gantinya, ia melayangkan tatapan permusuhan pada Mikasa. "Segitu pedulinya kau pada masalah orang lain?"

"Oh, kau punya masalah pribadi? Maaf kalau begitu," ujar Mikasa, acuh.

"Tsk!" decih Annie. Ia memasukkan spidol itu ke dalam tas mungil kemudian membuka _handphone_. Tapi, apa yang ia lakukan tak lebih dari sekedar menaikkan halaman timeline dan berharap untuk melihat status baru dari teman di dunia maya.

Mikasa yang duduk di sebelah Annie pun tak tahan untuk tidak mengintip layar persegi panjang itu. Sambil menghela napas lelah, Mikasa berkata, "Sudah kuduga. Ada yang salah denganmu. Tak biasanya kau mengharapkan kiriman terkini dari orang lain."

Annie tersentak kemudian melesakkan _handphone_ nya ke dalam saku celana. "S-s-s-sejak kapan ka-kau mengintip la-layar _handphone_ ku?!"

"Salahkan penempatan kursi yang membuatku harus duduk di sampingmu!"

"Gheh … aku tidak mengerti jalan berpikir otak mesummu itu."

"A-apa?!"

"Merasa bahagia tiap kali melihat dua cowok menunjukkan kedekatan. Dasar! Seharusnya aku yang menempati ranking A. Bukan kau!"

"Hee … jones tukang ngimpi, ya? Ka-si-han."

"Bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar? Kepalaku terasa nyut-nyutan!" bentak Eren yang tengah memijit pelipisnya.

"A … maaf," ucap Mikasa dan Annie bersamaan.

.

.

.

"Uwaaa …."

Eren dan teman-temannya ternganga begitu sampai di amusement park yang Levi maksud. Tempat itu sangat luas dengan pengunjung yang sangat banyak. Ada banyak anak-anak yang berebut meminta balon pada salah satu orang berkostum mascot yang membagikan balon gratis. Ada juga tempat berfoto yang menyediakan taman mungil sebagai _background_ nya. Di beberapa sudut terdapat mesin minuman berwarna merah. Selain itu, sekitar 4 hingga 5 bangku panjang tersebar di halaman itu, yang mana di sampingnya terdapat lampu taman. Apabila tempat duduk itu penuh, ada juga kayu bekas pemotongan pohon sebagai tempat duduk, tempatnya teduh karena dipayungi pohon sakura.

"Wow … tempat ini bukan sekedar taman bermain biasa. Mungkin banyak pasangan kekasih yang menghabiskan waktu di sini," ujar Sasha.

Eren menjawab dengan wajah datar, "Tidak. Bukan 'mungkin' lagi. Tapi benar-benar banyak pasangan yang menghabiskan waktu di sini."

Sambil meregangkan tubuh, Eren menolehkan wajahnya ke samping kiri. Perempatan merah muncul di pelipisnya ketika mendapati Jean sedang mengamati seorang pegawai, perempuan muda tepatnya, sedang tersenyum manis melayani pelanggan di stand ice cream. Perempuan itu memakai gaun biru yang hanya menutupi seperempat pahanya. Rambut pegawai itu tampak ditutupi wig biru panjang, atau mungkin mengecatnya? Eren memukul bahu Jean dengan keras dan berteriak, "Sedang mengamati Aqua, hm?"

"HOAA! N-nggak! Aku sedang mengamati ice cream mana yang akan kubeli."

"Eh, Jean bisa melihat jarak jauh? Aku baru tahu …," gumam Connie.

"Mana mungkin kau melihat daftar ice cream dengan mata mesum begitu?" kata Annie.

"Mesum," ucap Mikasa.

"Waaa! Aqua ada di dunia nyata!" cicit Sasha sambil melompat-lompat senang.

Tampak pegawai itu menoleh ke arah geombolan siswa SMA Maria itu, kemudian tersenyum manis dan melambaikan tangan. Jean tanpa sadar membalas lambaian tangan itu kemudian berlari ke sana. "Aku ingin membeli ice cream!"

"He?! Yang benar sa— Jean! Kembali! Awas kau sampai menggoda pegawainya!" teriak Mikasa. Tampaknya gadis bersurai hitam itu sangat khawatir pada apa yang akan Jean lakukan. Akhirnya ia berlari mengikuti Jean.

"Anak itu …," gumam Sasha sambil menggeram. Ia tampak pasrah saja.

"Aku baru tahu kalau di taman ini ada _cosplayer_ nya juga," gumam Connie.

"Yah … untuk menarik pengunjung katanya," jawab Eren. Ia sedang menghitung uang di dompetnya.

"Aqua dari KonoSuba?" tanya Annie.

Sasha tampak bersemangat kemudian menjawab, "Mn! Annie tahu?"

"Ah … aku pernah menontonnya."

"Lihat di sana!" pinta Connie.

Mereka semua menoleh ke arah anak-anak yang berlarian menjauh dari mascot tadi. _Apa yang terjadi?_ Jantung mereka berdesir, takut seandainya ada _mayou_ yang tiba-tiba muncul dari sana dan telah menelan korban. Tapi Annie menenangkan, "Cosplayer Hishiro Chizuru dari Relife."

"Yang benar saja?! Anime itu baru muncul bulan ini dan sudah ada yang meng- _cosplay_ -kannya?!"

Sasha menghela napas lega. Ia berkata, "Astaga … lagipula mengapa anak-anak itu lari dari gadis secantik dia?"

 _Cosplayer_ itu menoleh ke arah mereka. Sementara Connie dan Eren ternganga menyadari wajah _cosplayer_ itu sangat mirip dengan tokoh aslinya, Sasha dan Annie mencoba tersenyum padanya. Tak disangka, senyuman ramah mereka dibalas senyum penuh kemenangan, kelicikan, dan sangat menyeramkan dari _cosplayer_ tersebut.

 _Twitch!_

Annie mengepalkan tangannya kuta-kuat di depan wajah. Sasha berusaha menenangkan, "Te-tenang Annie … dia berusaha meniru senyum _awkward_ nya Chizuru …."

"Hah?! Begitu … begitu kah … baiklah … aku tenang," ujar Annie,

"S-sepertinya belum," bisik Sasha pada diri sendiri setelah melihat Annie mematahkan spidol yang dipegangnya.

Sasha pun beralih dari hadapan Annie dan melihat dua teman lainnya. "Uo! Eren, Connie!"

Dua pemuda itu sedang pundung karena tidak mendapat senyum manis yang mereka harapkan. Melainkan senyum mengerikan khas Chizuru. Tak lama kemudian, Mikasa dan Jean kembali dengan membawa es krim. Eren pun meledek Jean, "Habis kencan nih yee."

Wajah Mikasa tampak memerah dan berusaha menjelaskan dengan gugup. Namun, Eren tidak mendengarkan penjelasan kikuk Mikasa. Ia lebih tertarik pada Chizuru yang tengah berjalan ke arah mereka dengan wajah datar. Mikasa tampak waspada karena tangan kanannya telah meraih pistol yang disimpan dalam saku rok. Annie pun begitu, ia telah menggenggam pisau yang tersimpan pada tas selempangnya.

"Selamat siang. Apakah kalian dari Klub Pembasmi Mayou SMA Maria?" sapa cosplayer itu dengan senyum ramah. Ternyata, senyum yang sebelumnya hanya candaan. Tapi tetap saja, Annie masih menahan dendam. Ia mengamati cosplayer tersebut dengan tatapan tidak suka.

Tampaknya cosplayer tersebut sadar akan tatapan benci Annie. Namun, dengan ramah ia meminta maaf, "Ano … maafkan senyuman yang tadi. Aku hanya berusaha untuk menjiwai Chizuru. Andaikan kalian salah paham, maaf sekali."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," jawab Annie dengan wajah acuh. Pose waspadanya berubah dan tangannya tidak menggenggam gagang pisau lagi.

"Kepala pengurus taman ini memintaku untuk membawa salah satu dari kalian."

"U-untuk apa?" balas keempat siswa didikan Levi. Mereka tampak khawatir, membayangkan salah satu dari mereka akan menjadi bahan percobaan atau apa pun yang mempertaruhkan nyawa. Meski membasmi _mayou_ sudah mempertaruhkan nyawa _sih_.

"Mengambil kunci dan denah gedung pengamat."

Mereka berenam tampak kebingungan. Bukannya menjawab perkataan perempuan itu, mereka malah saling menatap seakan mempertimbangkan sesuatu hanya lewat tatapan masing-masing. Mikasa pun berbalik dan menjawab 'Chizuru' tersebut.

"Aku akan mengambilnya."

"Ikuti aku."

Gadis bersurai hitam ikat dua itu berjalan lebih dulu, meninggalkan Mikasa yang mengubek-ubek kantong rok. Kemudian, tangan kanannya menyerahkan sesuatu pada Eren. Ia berbisik, "Sisanya 12 peluru. Gunakan saat keadaan gawat saja."

Eren masih terbelalak menatap Mikasa, sementara tangannya masih terbuka dengan pistol di atasnya. Mikasa berbalik dan mengikuti _cosplayer_ tersebut. Annie dan Sasha menatap pistol itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Annie sangat tahu bahwa seorang assassin kelas A tidak boleh memberikan pistolnya pada orang yang tidak mendapat izin. Annie yang seorang assassin kelas B saja tidak mendapat izin, mengapa Eren?

"Waaah, pistol beneran," gumam Sasha dengan mata berbinar sambil mengamati lekuk pistol berwarna abu-abu tersebut.

"Mikasa … apa maksudnya?" bisik Eren pada diri sendiri.

Annie terhenyak sebentar mengingat apa yang Mikasa bisikkan. Ia berpikir, _Sisa 12 peluru? Kemana yang lain? Seharusnya masih full 'kan? Kapan Mikasa menggunakannya?_

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Jean. Ia iri melihat Eren yang mendapat pistol dari Mikasa. Ia bersedekap dan kembali bertanya, "Apa kita perlu mencari gedung pengamatan itu sendiri?"

Annie berpikir sebentar. Karena Mikasa tengah pergi, Annie harus menggantikan peran ketua. Ia berkata dengan tegas, "Ya. Kau dan Connie pergi ke sana." Annie menunjuk bagian kiri taman.

"HEE?!"

"Aku, Sasha, dan Eren pergi ke sana," ucap Annie menunjuk arah sebaliknya.

"Tu-tunggu! Kenapa Eren harus sekelompok dengan kalian?!"

"Ada apa? Cemburu? Kalau begitu kenapa tidak menembak Eren hari ini dan menikahinya besok?" balas Annie.

Tampaknya perkataan Annie barusan telah menyalakan saklar kemarahan Jean. Jean pun membentak dengan kasar, "Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Haaah, Annie, aku tidak keberatan dengan mereka," ujar Eren, beerusaha menengahi masalah mereka.

"Jean, kau selalu membesar-besarkan masalah, seperti ibu-ibu," ledek Connie. "Memangnya kenapa kalau kau sekelompok denganku? Apa kau pikir aku tertarik dengan body ratamu itu? Ada juga aku lebih tertarik pada Mikasa."

 _Click! Click!_ Dua saklar kemarahan telah menyala.

"Apa?! Jadi selama ini kau menyukainya juga?!"

"Aku bercanda. HE?! Berarti kau menyukai Mikasa?! Khufufu, aku harus menyebarkannya di sekolah!" teriak Connie dengan semangat.

"Coba saja kalau bisa."

Connie meraih ponselnya dan membuka grup sekolah. Tangannya mulai bergerak mengetik sesuatu. "Ehem … seorang Jean Kircstein kelas 1D tengah jatuh cinta pada 'Black Bullet' dari kelas 1A, Mikasa Ackerman, adik dari Levi Ackerman sekaligus assassin rank A. Ia akan menembak Mikasa hari ini."

"UWOOO! Ja-jangan! Kumohon, akan kulakukan apa pun tapi jangan menyebarkannya di grup sekolah!"

"Kalau begitu, beri aku 4000 yen."

"Kepalamu!" teriak Jean sambil memukulkan _handphone_ Connie pada kepala pemiliknya.

" _Ittai!_ Heh?! Aku baru membetulkan _handphone_ ini seminggu yang lalu habis kecemplung kali! Awas kau Jean! Kau harus menggantinya."

"GHEEEEH?!"

Sementara mereka berdua sedang adu tinju, 3 siswa yang lain tengah berjalan meninggal 2 orang tersebut. Eren bergumam, "Nggak kenal orang itu …"

"Nggak punya teman kayak gitu," ujar Sasha.

"Nggak punya teman kayak gitu," ujar Annie.

Mereka bertiga mulai berjalan menuju kawasan wahana bermain ekstrim.

.

.

.

Kawasan itu sangat luas dengan berbagai wahana permainan. Roller coaster, tsunami, rumah hantu, kapal ayun, dan lain-lain. Annie mengamati berbagai wahana itu satu persatu. Tiba-tiba, Sasha menggandeng tangan Annie dengan semangat empat lima. Cewek ponytail itu menunjuk kereta roller coaster yang tengah melaju di atas rel dengan kecepatan tinggi. "Annie, Eren, ayo naik roller coaster! Selagi kita mengunjungi amusement terbesar di prefektur ini!"

Eren yang melihat begitu cepatnya wahana itu meluncur, langsung terduduk dan bergumam, "Aku sudah kapok dengan kereta api. Aku tidak mau mati sebelum menyelesaikan misi pertamaku!"

Sasha dan Annie menatap Eren dengan iba. Mereka sepakat untuk membiarkan Eren menunggu di bawah, sementara mereka mencoba wahana tersebut. Setelah roller coaster itu berhenti dan orang-orang yang menaikinya sudah turun, dua cewek itu langsung memilih tempat duduk paling depan. Pemasangan pengaman telah selesai, lalu roller coaster mulai bergerak perlahan. Tanpa berniat menyiksa diri sendiri, Eren mengalihkan pandangan dari wahana yang menantang keberanian itu.

Tak berapa lama, terdengar jeritan Sasha dari atas sana. Eren memejamkan mata begitu erat ketika mendengar jeritan memilukan itu. Beberapa menit berlalu (mungkin tidak sampai 'beberapa menit'), perjalanan Sasha dan Annie berakhir. Mereka berdua turun dari wahana itu dengan sempoyongan. Eren terhenyak melihat mereka berdua. Pemuda itu segera menopang Sasha yang hampir ambruk. Annie mengeluarkan kantong plastik dan menyerahkannya pada Sasha. Cewek ponytail itu muntah habis-habisan di sana.

"Benar-benar ekstrim 'kan?" kata Eren, membenarkan dirinya yang tidak ikut menaiki roller coaster. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Annie?"

Annie memijat keningnya sebentar kemudian menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah pernah menaiki roller coaster sebelumnya."

"Baguslah. Sasha, bagaimana kalauu kubelikan minuman?" tanya Eren.

"Ti-tidak perlu … aku ingin ke restoran di amusement park ini, sekalian pergi ke kamar mandi."

"Akan kuantar."

Sasha membuka matanya yang terasa berat, kemudian tidak sengaja melihat Annie. Tatapan cewek berambut pirang itu, antara sedih mau pun cemburu, tidak jelas terlihat. Sasha pun melepaskan rengkuhan tangan Eren dan berkata pelan, "Tidak perlu. Aku bisa ke sana sendirian. Kalian habiskan lah waktu liburan ini sepuasnya."

"Sasha! Jangan memaksakan diri!"

Bukannya membalas perkataan Eren, ia malah menepis tangan Eren. Kemudian berjalan pelan ke arah restoran yang menjulang tinggi pada halaman lain taman bermain ini. Eren menatap kepergian Sasha dengan heran, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Sasha. Tapi, semua kebingungannya terjawab saat Sasha menoleh dan berucap dengan ceria, "Aku harus kuat. Karena aku adalah pemburu. Yang akan membasmi semua _mayou_ di kota ini!"

"Sasha …."

Setelah mengucapkan kata itu, Sasha kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Annie menghela napas berat kemudian menggeret bagian belakang baju Eren. Dia meminta, "Eren … ayo ke sana."

Eren berbalik setelah mendengar perkataan Annie yang merujuk pada wahana kincir angin raksasa yang sedikit tersembunyi dari wahana lain karena pepohonan yang menutupi. "Hm … selagi Sasha mengistirahatkan diri, tak apalah kalau kita mencoba wahana itu."

"Satu sangkar …."

Mendengar perkataan Annie, Eren memiringkan kepala dan memastikan kembali, "Bukannya kita naik sendiri-sendiri?"

"Sudah kubilang satu sangkar!" bentak Annie dengan wajah memerah. Melihat ekspresi Annie, Eren tahu bahwa perlu mengorbankan rasa mal yang begitu besar untuk meminta hal itu padanya. Eren mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti Annie yang menggeret tangannya.

Wahana itu sangat sepi pengunjung. Hanya ada 2 pasangan yang tengah mengantri untuk memasuki wahana kincir angin. Annie dan Eren pun masuk ke sangkar ketiga, lalu duduk berhadapan. Petugas wahana itu mulai mengatur controllernya agar kincir angin bergerak berputar. Pelan-pelan, pemandangan yang mereka berdua lihat meluas hingga mempu melihat seluruh area taman bermain. Di sana, pada puncak tertinggi yang dapat sangkar itu raih, kincir angin berhenti bergerak, meninggalkan Annie dan Eren yang terdiam di ketinggian tersebut.

Momen-momen 'hanya berdua' ini membuat Annie menjadi canggung. Ia tidak tahu obrolan seperti apa yang dapat ia bicarakan pada Eren. Karena setahunya, Eren tidak begitu suka pada sikap 'galak tapi mau' milik Annie. Namun, apa yang Annie pikirkan langsung pecah ketika Eren bergumam, "Ini kah yang burung lihat ketika terbang? Pemandangan yang sangat luas ini …."

Mata Annie berbinar setelah mendengar gumaman Eren. Dengan mengumpulkan semua keberanian yang sejak tadi ia pendam, Annie berkata, "Suka … Eren …."

"He?"

Annie terhenyak tepat ketika Eren menatapnya dengan bingung. Keduanya malah tersesat dalam situasi canggung yang semakin parah. Eren mempertanyakan apa yang barusan Annie katakan. Tapi mau sebanyak apa pun memastikannya, semua orang akan mengerti maksud Annie. Dengan begitu, Eren membalas, "Begitu kah … perasaanmu padaku?"

Pipi Annie memunculkan rona-rona merah yang sangat manis. Matanya yang biasa terlihat seperti orang mengantuk, tampak bersemangat. Bibir bawahnya ia kulum bersamaan dengan kepalanya yang mengangguk-angguk. Melihat reaksi Annie, Eren menghela napas lega dan berkata, "Syukurlah. Kupikir, kau sangat membenciku. Tapi dengan begini aku bisa berharap lebih banyak."

Jantung Annie tak bisa memelankan degub kencangnya. Semakin ia mencerna kata-kata Eren, semakin cepat jantungnya berdetak. Bahkan hampir menyamai kecepatan roller coaster yang ia naiki sebelumnya. Annie bertanya, "Be-berharap untuk apa?"

Eren tersenyum penuh arti pada Annie. "Berharap untuk menjadi temanmu."

Layaknya bangunan yang tersambar petir, hati Annie remuk seketika. Aura bahagianya berubah menjadi kelam, serta tatapannya menjadi buram karena tertutup cairan yang disebut air mata. Semangat yang sebelumnya menyelimuti hati, kini lenyap tanpa jejak. "Tapi, bukannya kita memang teman?"

"Aah … aku sendiri tidak yakin karena kau selalu mengancamku. Hehe."

Kecewa, Annie mendengus pelan sambil melihat ke luar jendela. Air matanya meleleh deras, namun tertutupi poninya sehingga Eren tidak menyadari air kesedihan itu. Ia merutuk dalam hati dan menjerit penuh kepiluan. Namun perasaan itu tak mampu ia keluarkan di hadapan Eren secara langsung. Sehingga, dia terpaksa menanggung rasa sakit sendirian.

"Jean …," ujar Eren.

"Ada apa?! Segitu petingnya kah Jean bagimu?! Huh!"

"Tidak … bukan itu …."

Eren masih menatap ke bawah melalui jendela. Jean tengah melompat-lompat, melambaikan tangan, dan tampak berteriak pada mereka. Eren mengerutkan kening dan berujar, "Apa dia mendadak gila?"

Annie yang ikut melihat ke bawah, menjawab ucapan Eren, "Tidak … dia memperingatkan kita sesuatu."

Mereka tengah fokus mengamati pergerakan mulut Jean.

' _Mayou_ …'

'Di sini …'

" _Mayou_ … di sini?!" pekik Annie. Dirinya dan Eren terhenyak ketika melihat Jean tengah menusuk mulut petugas kincir angin tadi dengan pisau. Darah hitam memancar begitu keras, mengotori tangan Jean. Tak lama, wahana kincir angin itu bergerak, berputar mambawa sangkar mereka turun. Tampaknya, Connie berhasil mengendalikan tuas controller itu untuk menyelamatkan mereka. Eren, Annie, dan 2 pasangan yang lain langsung turun dari sangkar. Annie memperingati salah satu pasangan, "Cepat pergi lah! Tempat ini berbahaya!"

"Sebenarnya … sebenarnya ada apa?!" tanya cowok dari pasangan itu.

" _Mayou_. _Mayou_ ada di sini. Cepat pergi dari tempat ini."

"Kyaaaaa!"

Mereka semua terhenyak ketika mendengar teriakan tersebut. Cewek dari pasangan kedua tengah diseret paksa oleh dua _mayou_ lain. Kekasihnya telah tergeletak mati dengan kepala yang terlepas dari tempatnya. Annie pun mengunus pisau dari tas selempang, berniat menyerang 2 _mayou_ itu. "Pergilah! Namun, jangan membuat kepanikan di keramaian!"

Mungkin karena terselimuti rasa panik, pasangan itu langsung menuruti perintah Annie. Eren dan Jean juga mengeluarkan pisau mereka. Sementara itu, Annie memerintahkan Connie untuk menemui Mikasa. Bagaimana pun juga, Mikasa adalah ketua utama mereka. Tanpa perintah yang benar, pasti kegagalan yang terlahir. Connie pun mengiyakan dan segera pergi.

2 _mayou_ tersebut tengah berusaha menyeret gadis yang tergeletak pingsan karena shock melihat kekasihnya meninggal. Dalam sekali lempar, pisau Annie berhasil menembus mulut salah satu _mayou_. Tepat pada kelemahan _mayou_ , yaitu bagian belakang kepala mereka. _Mayou_ memiliki kekuatan regenerasi yang sangat menakjubkan. Namun, sebagai gantinya adalah tubuh mereka menjadi lunak. Tak kan ada ancaman infeksi atau apa pun dari gigitan atau cakaran mereka.

"Meski begitu, tetap berhati-hatilah. Apabila jantung kalian berhasil diambil paksa, kalian akan ditanami sel mereka. Yang berarti …," ucapan Annie terpotong oleh Jean.

"Kami akan menjadi _mayou_ …."

 _Slapp_!

Eren melemparkan pisaunya pada tangan _mayou_ itu, namun meleset dan menancap di tanah. Jean memperingati, "Jangan bertindak sesuka hati! Kalau sampai lemparan pisaumu menancap pada cewek itu dan membunuhnya, misi kita sama dengan kegagalan!"

"Tsk …."

"Hyaaat!"

Annie menerjang ke arah _mayou_. _Mayou_ itu langsung menggendong sang gadis, lalu berlari begitu cepat meninggalkan mereka. Annie menghentikan terjangannya karena melihat gerakan itu. "Dia _mayou_ yang cerdas …."

"Arrrrrgh!" teriak Eren begitu frustasi sambil berlari mengejarnya.

"Eren!" panggil Annie dan Jean. Mereka terkejut saat Eren telah berlari mendahului untuk mengejar target.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh!" bentak Annie.

Namun sayang, Eren telah memasuki belokan dan mustahil mendengar teriakan Annie. Sambil berdecih marah, Jean langsung berlari mengikuti Eren. Annie semakin panik ketika melihat mereka berdua bertindak di luar rencana. Sambil mempersiapkan pisaunya, Annie melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat agar dapat mencegah mereka berdua bertindak di luar nalar.

Ternyata, belokan itu langsung mengarah pada gedung pengamat. Seperti yang mereka perkirakan, area di sekitar gedung itu dibatasi garis polisi. Yang berarti tempat itu sangat berbahaya. Eren tampak tengah menendang pintu depan gedung pengamat. Tidak seperti kebanyakan gedung, bangunan itu hanya memiliki satu pintu masuk di depan yang terbuat dari kayu. Sepertinya keadaan pintu itu sedang terkunci rapat, karena Eren sedang berusaha mendobraknya. Jean dan Annie datang tepat waktu. Namun tidak setepat yang mereka kira, Eren telah mengeluarkan alat bantu yang hanya dimiliki kelompok mereka, _grapple gun_. Ia menembakan jangkarnya ke atap gedung, kawat nan kuat keluar dari mocong pistol, menjadi perantara bagi jangkar untuk mencengkeram objek targetnya. Tubuh Eren pun terangkat dari permukaan tanah, kemudian menangkap pagar pembatas atap dan mengangkat tubuhnya ke permukaan atap.

"Eren! Jean, persiapkan _grapple gun_ mu!"

"Bocah itu benar-benar menyusahkan. Kelewat impulsive."

Mereka berdua menembakkan jangkar _grapple gun_ ke pembatas atap. Jean tiba di atas sama seperti Eren, harus mengangkat tubuhnya secara manual dengan bantuan pembatas tiang. Sementara itu, layaknya seorang professional, Annie melentingkan diri langsung ke permukaan atap. Kakinya menapak di atap dengan lembut. Kemudian mengembalika jangkar _grapple gun_ nya.

"Ada banyak _mayou_ …."

Sekitar 6 _mayou_ sedang berpatroli di atap. Gerakan mereka tidak teratur, sama seperti geraman mereka yang tidak memiliki arti khusus. Dua _mayou_ tengah berjalan ke arah 3 anggota Klub Pembasmi Mayou itu. Jean dan Eren pun langsung menerjang dengan teriakan keras untuk mengundang rasa berani mereka yang hampir kocar-kacir.

Dengan kaki Jean yang panjang, dia menjegal kaki _mayou_ itu, membuat sang _mayou_ terjatuh, kemudian menusukkan pisau pada mulut _mayou_ hingga memancar darah hitam. Yang berarti, _mayou_ telah dijatuhkan. Berbeda dengan Jean, Eren lebih memilih menebas kedua tangan _mayou_ hingga terpotong, kemudian menusuk langsung ke dalam mulut. Karena ia sendiri baru belajar cara bertarung melawan _mayou_ yang tidak memiliki kecerdasan.

Annie telah menggenggam dua pisau dalam masing-masing tangan. Ia menggenggamnya secara terbalik, dengan ujung pisau yang menunjuk ke bawah. Kemudian berlari menerjang ruang hampa di antara dua _mayou_ , dengan begitu, dua pisaunya menebas langsung leher _mayou_ - _mayou_ itu hingga terputus. Lalu ia memotong leher _mayou_ di hadapannya dengan pisau yang ia ayunkan secara menyilang, membentuuk huruf X dari bawah ke atas. Tak di sangka, setelah _mayou_ yang itu terbunuh, masih ada satu lagi yang menerjang dengan cepat. Annie menghentakan kakinya dan melenting ke belakang sekaligus menendang dagu _mayou_ itu hingga kepalanya terputus. Darah hitam memancar deras. Annie mundur beberapa langkah untuk mencegah darah yang mungkin akan menghujaninya. Ia berkata dengan percaya diri, "Kalau kalian tidak mampu menusuk mulut mereka, tebas saja lehernya."

Eren dan Jean terkejut melihat Annie yang menjatuhkan 4 _mayou_ sekaligus. Dengan begini, semua _mayou_ telah tereliminasi. Eren sedikit ngeri, apabila assassin kelas B saja sudah sekuat ini, bagaimana dengan Mikasa yang notabene assassin kelas A? Bisa-bisa ia menjadi pembunuh bayaran professional.

"Grrrr …."

Mereka bertiga terhenyak melihat _mayou_ terakhir kembali bangkit. Sel-selnya bergerak keluar dari leher dan membentuk sebuah daging yang keras dan terlihat tajam.

"Blade …," bisik Annie.

Daging itu memanjang dan hendak menebas Annie. Cewek pirang itu segera menyilangkan pisaunya di depan wajah untuk menahan serangan mendadak itu.

"Annie!"

"Ja-jangan mendekat …," perintah Annie.

Mengabaikan perintah Annie, Eren segera menhunuskan pedangnya pada daging yang memanjang itu, hendak memotongnya. Namun, daging lain yang berujung tumpul, melilit Eren dan melemparnya ke arah Jean. Tak elak, Jean ikut terdorong ke belakang. Mereka berdua berteriak sakit ketika menabrak pembatas atap yang terbuat dari besi.

"Akh!"

"Jean! Eren! Jean!" jerit Annie penuh kepiluan. Ia mendorong daging tajam bernama Blade itu kuat-kuat hingga tubuh utama _mayou_ sedikit terdorong. Annie segera berlari menghampiri mereka berdua yang tergeletak lemas.

 _Aku harus segera menggunakan grapple gaun dan membawa mereka turun dari neraka ini!_ itulah yang Annie pikirkan. Tapi, tiba-tiba perutnya tertembus Blade.

 _Crash!_

"Uakkh …."

Annie memuntahkan darah begitu banyak dari mulutnya. Darah juga mengalir deras dari lubang yang muncul di perutnya. Lubang berdiameter 10 cm yang tercipta di bagian kiri perut Annie. Blade tertarik mundur, membuat Annie terjatuh dari atas.

"Akh!"

"A-Annie!"

"Annie!'

Teriakan Jean dan Eren saling bersahutan, memanggil Annie yang bersimbah darah. Mereka langsung menghampiri Annie. Jean membalik tubuh Annie dan terhennyak melihat lubang berdarah itu. Eren berkata dengan panik, "Kain! Kita butuh kain untuk menghentikan pendarahannya!"

 _SYUUUT!_

Suara kawat yang tergulung itu berasal dari pagar pembatas. Di sana, tubuh seorang cewek berambut hitam tengah melenting menuju permukaan atap. Saat masih di udara, tangan kanannya menembak Blade milik _mayou_ tadi. _Mayou_ tersebut agak limbung dengan suara cicitan bernada tinggi layaknya tikus. Jean dan Eren menutupi telinga mereka. Sementara itu, mereka masih memperhatikan gerakan Mikasa yang melenting cepat ke hadapan _mayou_. Tubuhnya berputar memberikan _fan kick_ , tendangan yang berbentuk seperti kipas, pada _mayou_. Targetnya pun jatuh ke tanah dan gerakan Bladenya sedikit terhambat. Mikasa menembak Blade yang tergeletak di tanah itu secara beruntun.

"Kaaakh! Kkkkh!" jeritan pilu _mayou_ itu sangat memekakkan telinga. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Mikasa menghunus katana yang ada di pinggangnya kemudian menebas leher _mayou_ itu tanpa sisa lagi. Gerakan _mayou_ tersebut berkurang, kemudian tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Mikasa menoleh ke arah mereka bertiga. "APA YANG SEBENARNYA KALIAN PIKIRKAN?!"

Jean dan Eren tidak berani menatap mata Mikasa yang melotot nyalang. Mereka hanya bisa melihat Annie dengan sendu. Mikasa ikut melihat keadaan Annie, lalu terkejut mendapati Annie terluka parah. "Annie!"

 _Akankah Annie dapat bertahan hidup, selagi kami menyelesaikan misi?_ Itulah yang terngiang dalam pikiran Eren.

.

.

.

 _Flashback_

Gadis itu terlihat ragu untuk menggoreskan tulisan pada kaleng di hadapannya. Kaleng dari permen mahal yang dibelinya kemarin. Tangan kanannya yang memegang spidol, bergetar hebat. Batinnya terus berkecamuk.

 _Akankah Eren menerima hadiah ini? Hadiah tanda sayangku padanya? Mereka bilang permen ini memiliki arti kasih sayang pada orang lain. Tapi bu-bukan berarti aku mempercayai gossip itu! Ah … bagaimana ya?_

Annie Leonheart, tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia tuliskan pada kaleng tersebut. Karena kepalanya terus terngiang nama Eren, ia lantas menuliskannya tanpa pikir panjang lagi.

 _Eren Jaeger ... kuharap, kau membalas rasa sayangku._

Tiba-tiba, pintu kelas terbuka, sosok Mikasa muncul dan berkata, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Levi memanggil kita untuk ikut mendengarkan misi selanjutnya."

Annie terkejut lalu memasukkan spidolnya ke dalam saku rok. "Benarkah? Bagus, aku akan segera ke sana."

"Sekarang. Aku tidak mau melihatmu mati sia-sia karena tidak tahu jalannya misi nanti."

"Aku tak akan mati sia-sia!"

 _Tapi aku akan mati karena melindungi Eren._

Mereka berdua meninggalkan ruang kelas 1C yang tidak berpenghuni itu.

 _Flashback off_

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

.

.

*Update selanjutnya agak lama karena authornya lagi nggak megang laptop*


End file.
